The Memorable Boy
by oh.kd
Summary: Just so in the end, you can believe maybe the world isn’t that terrible after all.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is the First (very short) Chapter of the story. Summary: Edward left Bella 68 years ago on the day of the wedding. But Bella is now a vampire, and is returning to Forks Washington with her new coven. I know the plot isn't _That_ original but I promise it gets good. Please enjoy:) )**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own any of her amazing stories or characters.

The Memorable Boy.

* * *

You once told me you were a good liar. You had to be. You once told me you loved me. You promised you would never leave. But you broke many promises, And you stayed true to one…

Eternity.  
It may not be with you but I have exceed my life as an immortal as well.  
I was changed just days after you left.

_"Bella I think we should talk..."_

_  
_I remember that day perfectly, so clearly. When the venom seeped through my veins, stopping the low rhythmic pounding of my gentle heart.

_"I don't think the wedding should go on…"_

Its funny, I never did think I had a heart. I was nearly positive you took it with you.

_"You're leaving?"_

I once promised you I would never go into the forest alone…

_"it's the best thing for you Bella, I am dangerous…it would kill me to hurt you."_

But you broke may promises too.

_"You promised…"_

It was a vampire, with blood coloured eyes. How ironic. I don't know how it could have stopped from sucking me dry, but one simple nip to my neck, and I was left there thrashing in pain.

"_Goodbye, Bella"_

It has been too many years to still think of you, to believe I was nothing but a mortal.  
But you made it perfectly clear we weren't meant to be, but now I'm a monster just like you.  
I have a family, as you called it.  
A sister and two brothers who love me so much. Is it wrong to still imagine a different family I was suppose to belong to?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Welcome to Forks.

It has been 68 years since I was last here. I left soon after I was changed and joined a "vegetarian" coven, because you taught me well.

"Are you guys excited? We're starting our first day of school tomorrow!" My sister Dylan beamed. She reminded me much of another sister I knew another life time ago…

One more school year, in one more town.  
But this was Forks.  
It was going to be harder to pretend like I never loved you, like this isn't going to hurt me more.  
But I will survive these memories, these reminders, this school, this town. I always do.

We pulled into the parking lot of the familiar high school. 68 years and nothing had changed, everything left untouched.  
Dylan, and my 2 brothers, Shane and Mitchell were piled into my car as I pulled into a free parking space next to a mustang.  
I opened my door and stepped out of the car as a gust of wind flew past my face, inhaling the different scents of the many humans in this pitiful school.  
_Nobody's going to bite you._

I hope I didn't look too familiar;  
My long wavy brown hair was in a messy ponytail. My eyes were a deep topaz colour from yesterdays hunt, and my skin was paler then ever. I wasn't self absorbed, but I now considered my self as being inhumanly beautiful. Hopefully nobody would see any resemblances.

Dylan, the boys and I walked up to the front desk where a young lady with blonde hair smiled at us. "Hello." She greeted us warmly.

And as she smiled her features changed, her face became a little wrinkled and she was ageing. Her long blonde hair turned red and her outfit changed to a blue sweater.  
She still smiled but not a youthful smile, a familiar smile.  
Mrs. Cope

"Izzy!" somebody called. I shook my head and realized Dylan was looking at me confused, I looked back at the lady behind the desk. She was still smiling at us but she wasn't Mrs. Cope, the blonde haired girl gave me a confused look "Names please?"

"Um… Izzy James, Dylan James and Shane and Mitchell Swan." I mumbled.She looked through a stack of paper and handed us 4 individual sheets.

"Have a good day." She smiled again hopelessly.

We all walked out of the building and looked at our papers.

**1st period – calculus.**

Oh of coarse, and I didn't share it with either of my siblings.  
I walked to the calculus building, remembering which one it had been 68 years ago.

The classroom was exactly the way I remembered it. It was one of the smallest classrooms with a row of desks facing the chalk board where the teacher stood. I walked to the front of the class to hand the teacher my slip.

"Oh, class we have a new student." He greeted me and looked down at the slip.

"Izzy James, welcome…. You can sit at the empty desk at the back." He said smiling.

I walked down the row of desks to my seat, dusted it off, and sat down on the hard stool.  
I took out my books and opened them to the right page, and drifted into my thoughts.

x

The last couple of classes were uneventful and passed quickly. I had some classes with my siblings, but not many. My mind was in space the whole day. This school just made me aware of hurtful memories, that I did my best to forget.

We were on our way to lunch. The cafeteria was obviously the same and brought a wave of pain washing over me. As we walked into the cafeteria heads popped up to stare at us. This was common and inevitable, it was disgusting.

We walked to an empty table at the far corner of the cafeteria. We had the table to our selves since we intimidated most of the kids there. I took a first good look around the room to observe our peers. A bunch of girls were sitting at a table nearest to us, glaring at me but I couldn't care less. A boy to the girls left was also looking at me with interest. He had cute green eyes and brown spiky hair.  
_Mike Newton.  
_

Ha. I chuckled to myself humorously. I hoped I really didn't have to go through _that_ again.

And then I felt someone staring into my back. I turned around to get a better view of the table. The legendary table, where I spent most of my lunches 68 years ago sitting beside an angel.  
My breath caught in my throat.  
No. It was impossible. Out of all the high schools they could have gone to it had to be _this_ one, because there sat 5 familiar vampires all staring at one thing. Me.

x

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and another girl I didn't know. Edward wasn't there, but looking into the topaz eyes of my 'use-to-be' family hurt me enough.

All of them looked the same. Rosalie stared at me; she looked amused, or at least happy to see me. Jasper was sitting beside Rose with his head turned slightly to look at me through the corners of his eyes. His facial expression was unreadable. And then there was Emmett and Alice who were nearly bouncing off their seats, and beaming at my presence.

I turned away, and looked back at my family who were recently discussing the weather. I turned back; to peak over my shoulder to see that the Cullen family had began a discussion, talking quietly amongst each other, except the girl with blonde hair who I didn't recognize. She was a beautiful girl, with a small figure and she was looking directly at me. Her facial expression was hard to read but it almost seemed like she was sympathizing me, and looking at me in amazement and curiosity.

I turned my head back to my family, and pretending to join a discussion they were currently having.  
But I couldn't help but think. Where was Edward? Who was that girl? What am I going to do? It was going to be a long day.

x

Lunch finished quickly and I made my way out of the cafeteria as fast as I could (at human speed at least). But not fast enough I guess, I was interrupted from the sound of someone calling my name down the hallway… "Bella!!"

I turned around on the back of my heals and walked towards the exuberant Alice Cullen.

"Hey Alice." I said trying to sound excited. She ran up to me a swooped me up into a tight hug.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! I can't believe your here! What happened? We all thought you had died." She cried not taking time in her sentence to actually breathe…

"Alice, Alice hold on calm down!" I said grabbing her tiny wrists, pinning them to her side.

"We missed you so much…" she mumbled in a heart broken tone. "We thought we lost you…" she continued looking as if she would cry.

"Don't worry I'm here now,"- I said trying to cheer her up-"I'll meet you after class ok?"

"Ok!" she smiled brightly turning the opposite direction. "Bye Bella!" she called over her shoulder. I walked towards the Geo. Building, "its Izzy" I mumbled mostly to myself.

Geo passed uneventful like so many other classes. By the time I looked back up at the clock the class was over. I felt bad for ditching Alice but I decided to get to my next class early. Biology.

I walked into the classroom and handed my slip to the teacher. Just like so many other classes she pointed me to an empty seat. As I turned around to face the class, I looked at one specific table.

One black table with two seats. But in one of the seats was a young girl with her hair to one side of her shoulder. She was pale, but the red blush on her face was clearly visible. She was hiding her face from the angel next to her. His eyes were black and furious. His palms were clenched into fists against his chair, looking as if he just might break it.

And then his body shifted, his clothes changed colours and a smile appeared on his face, he was looking at the young girl beside him through the corners of his eyes. She was sitting the same way he was, with her arms crossed against her chest. Her long brown hair wasn't hiding her face anymore, and she was concentrating on the front of the class, but she took a couple of glances his way and blushed when she realized he was looking back.

And all these different moments played across my mind, like a snap shot on a camera.

But finally the memory faded,

and all that remained were two empty seats.

x

* * *

**(A/N: Well thats Chapter 2, I know at parts it can get confusing, but please understand Bella is remembering what she saw in biology. Just incase it wasnt clear enough. More Chapters on the way, but please, please, pleaassee review. It makes me super happy. Thank you!)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I finally got out of class I wasn't surprised to find a pixie waiting for me at my locker.

"Bella!!" she called from down the hall.

"Its Izzy." I mumbled again to myself as I shoved my books into my locker and grabbed my bag.

"Bella! Everyone is waiting outside come on!" She said walking towards me and pulling me outside. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were gathered around Rosalie's M3, when they saw me coming huge smiles played across their faces. The blonde girl and Edward were no where to be seen.

"Bella!" Emmett's booming voice called. He got up from the car and walked over to me and enveloped me in one of his great big bear hugs.

"Hey Bella! We missed you so much." Jasper said giving me a hug, after Emmett put me down. And then there was Rosalie… "Bella!" she called. "It is so good to see you again" she said while pulling me into a tight hug. I have never seen Rosalie act this way around me before. She pulled back and looked at me. I was staring back at her confused. "What?" she asked sounding almost as confused as I was.

"Why the change in heart?" I said casually, not wanting to seem rude.

"What do you mean?" She asked cocking her head to one side.

"Well, Rose you never use to like me too much, and now you seem… almost happy to see me." I said sheepishly, looking down at my shoes.  
Her bell like laugh echoed in my ears. "Bella you're so silly! Of coarse I am happy to see you; ever since we left our family wasn't the same. It was like you took apart of us with you!" she said smiling.

"So you guys don't….hate me?" I asked seeming confused. Beside me Emmett burst out in laughter. Alice looked at me incredulously. "Bella why would you think we would hate you?"

"Because you left" I said still looking at my shoes.  
The laughter stopped and nobody said anything, I finally looked up and Jasper broke the silence. "That was Edward who left. Not us." His name sent a spasm of pain throughout my body. Jasper must have felt it because I felt waves of calmness washing over me.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

I turned around to see Dylan, Shane and Mitchell standing beside my car giving me dirty looks.

"Sorry guys but I need to go. I will see you tomorrow!" I said over my shoulder as I turned away.

"Bye Izzy!" Alice called after me. I smiled and unlocked my car.

The next day my siblings and I drove to school in silence. We hadn't really talk much since we came to Forks, but they all knew I was never one for socializing.

I was still pretty excited to see Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice at school today, even though I wouldn't admit it. I was still curious to where Edward was, or who that blonde girl was…maybe I will ask Alice today.

x

I was walking down the hall on my way to biology.  
The day had passed uneventful like usual and I forgot to ask Alice about Edward and that blonde haired girl. They both weren't at the lunch table which made me curious.

I walked into the biology room and froze.  
Time itself felt like it stood still for a mere minute.

Because sitting at those 2 empty seats was an angel, the same angel I remembered sitting there all those years before, but instead of the young, innocent 18 year old girl with brown hair who I was used to see sitting there in a memory, sat a blonde haired girl, _the_ blonde haired girl. The angel beside her had his arm around her shoulder holding her close. A mirror image of what use to be.

My breath caught in my throat and I tried my hardest to pass them without being noticed. I tried to stay as far away from them as possible as I made my way to my seat. Unthinkingly I passed an open window at the side of the class, which sent my scent whirling through the air.

I froze.

His head popped up and he looked straight at me.  
A million emotions flickered across his face so fast I wasn't able to tell what they were. I quickly unfroze and sat down in my seat, with his eyes still glued to me. He was completely shocked, I could tell that much. I looked down at my books and I could still feel him staring at me.  
I flipped my hair over my shoulder and hid my face from him.

x

Biology was the slowest class of my existence.

I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. The pain had stopped only a little bit, but every time I accidentally glanced his way it sent a shrill of pain throughout my body. He was so much the same, so beautiful. He was truly an angel. When the class finally ended I tried my best to get out of there as fast as possible. I left the classroom and ran at human pace down the hall to my locker. Alice was there leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Who is she?" I asked my voice cracking twice as I shoved my books in my locker and grabbed my jacket and my bag.  
I could tell she knew exactly who I was talking about, and it pained her to tell me.

"That's Emily. She has been with us for about 2 years now." She said looking at me through pained eyes. If I was able to cry, I would be swimming in tears. I believed that all those years ago he took my heart with him. Well now it felt like he had found it, dusted it off and decided to rip it apart. Alice and I walked outside to where Rose and Emmett were standing beside the Jeep.

I glanced over my shoulder back to the doors where Edward and his replacement walked towards us. I turned my head around to face the other Cullen's and closed my eyes. They knew how hard this was for me.

"Bella" he breathed my name, as I turned around to look at him.I smiled a fake smile and gave him a quick hand shake.

"Hello Edward" I said politely. The looks in his eyes were pained and he could see that my smile was forced.

"Bella" he said my name once more in a heart broken voice. I pretended to ignore him and I turned towards the blonde girl Emily.

"Hello I'm Izzy James" I said sticking out my hand as a form of politeness.  
She hesitantly grabbed my hand shook it. My eyes roamed down towards our hands. Her long pale fingers were wrapped into my hand, and on her third finger of her left hand sat the most beautiful ring I could ever remember seeing.

_Isabella Swan?_

It was a golden band with many tiny sparkling diamonds completing the amazing piece of jewellery.

_I promise I will love you forever._

But it wasn't just the ring, it was what it symbolized. And this Emily didn't have any idea; she didn't know the story behind it. How the beauty fell in love with the beast, the immortal and the mortal, the lion and the lamb…

_Every single day of forever…_

That was my ring.

He was my Edward. He promised me forever. But he moved on. He moved on, and I had stayed the same for 68 years wishing somehow we would be together again. I always thought in a vain hope that we were meant to be; now I see I was wrong.

_Will you marry me?_

My face crumpled into despair, and I took Emily's hand and looked at it closely.

"Elizabeth Masen" I mumbled. Of course she heard.

"Oh yes! How did you know? Edward and I are getting married in a month! Isn't that exciting!?" Her eyes twinkled with happiness and relief. I dropped her hand and she let it fall to Edwards's chest. "Yes, it is." I said only barley above a whisper.

"I'm very happy for you." I said looking at her as my voice cracked twice. "Both of you" I said shifting my gaze to Edward, his face looked just as pained as my probably did, but this pain of his was probably not for the same reason, he probably thinks I'm pitiful. Oh poor Bella…

"Bella" he whispered and tried to reach out for me, but I turned away and ran, that being the only thing I knew to do. "I'm sorry" I whispered, and flew off into the black forest.

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review. More Chapters coming soon. )**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I arrived to a clearing in the trees and I immediately knew where I was. It was my heaven, my sanctuary.

It was my meadow.

I walked passed the last of the trees into the clearing as beautiful as I could remember. 68 years never seemed so long in my life.  
I fell to my knees and let out a tearless sob, I looked all around me and I realized I wasn't alone.

In the middle of the meadow sat a youthful girl with long brown hair, her knees were pulled up to her chest and she was touching her fingertips to the skin of a boy. He was lying beside her in the grass, with his shirt unbuttoned. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, happy. A smile formed on his lips as the girl ran her fingertips along the veins in his arm. He sparkled in the sunlight.

_and so the lion fell in love with the lamb_ I heard the boy say, it sounded like a whisper in the wind.

And then the wind blew and everything changed. The boy and girl were gone. I was alone again. But just then the girl was standing at the edge of the meadow. She fell to the grass and started crying. She was sobbing hysterically and seemed to be in much pain. Then a figure appeared from the opposite edge of the meadow, a male vampire with red eyes.

Oh no! But she was human! I tried to warn the girl not to go near him and to run, but she couldn't hear me. I just sat there watching. I watched them as they talked but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Four large werewolves appeared from the forest and chased the vampire away. The human ran as fast as she could out of the meadow.

Another gust of wind and everything changed again.  
The same angelic boy and the human girl were lying in the grass holding hands. He was whispering in her ear and she was blushing a scarlet red.

_It's a good thing your bullet proof_ I heard her say, another whisper in the wind.  
And I watched closely as the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring, and placed it on her finger, where it would stay inconceivably for the rest of eternity.

And then everything went silent.  
And I just lied there watching an angel walk towards me and lay down beside me.We didn't talk for a while, until he broke the silence.

"You were human, and I loved you. You were everything I believed in and everything I needed to continue living eternity. I realized I had left you before, and I always told myself I couldn't do it again. I realized you would hate me and that I would hate myself, but I had to save you from me Bella. You were an angel, and I was going to kill an angel. I was already a monster, but what would happen if I killed an angel Bella? And then I thought of everything you could have had, that I couldn't give you. I always loved you Bella, and I will never stop." He still didn't look at me, for he was gazing at the stars. He was so beautiful, and I had been waiting 68 years to hear those words…but now it was too late.

"You once told me you were a good liar…" I whispered, my voice almost barley audible.

I stood up and dusted off my jeans, feeling his gaze on my back…

"You'll invite me to the wedding wont you Edward?" I asked turning around to look at him for the first time. His eyes were clearly pained but his facial expression was unreadable. He only nodded.

I turned around to walk away, out of the meadow. As I got to the edge of the opening I was interrupted by his musical voice.  
" Why did you change your name Bella?" he asked me. Out of all the things he could have asked me, he was determined to know the answer to one question I knew far too well.  
"Because when you left, you took Bella with you." I said not daring to turn around. And I left him lying there in total awe as I left the meadow and Edward behind.

* * *

"Come on Bella! Hurry up!" Alice called from outside my bedroom door.

I was sitting by the windows of my new bedroom in the Cullen mansion. Dylan, Shane and Mitchell had decided to move just weeks after we had arrived here, so I decided to live with the Cullen's. My bedroom was a new addition to the beautiful Victorian house, and just like most of the mansion, one of my walls were covered in windows.

" Hold on Alice, I'll be out in a minute" I replied gazing out the window to the beautiful yard. It was setup with chairs and canopies, with flower petals covering everything. Today was the day, and as much as it hurts to make me believe this was happening I had to attend. I was wearing a gorgeous light peachy pink dress that came down to my knees. It was simple yet elegant. I put my hair up into a messy ponytail with pearl earrings, and a matching pearl necklace. I turned back to the mirror to look at my reflection one last time before I left the room._ Breathe…_ I had to remind myself, I sighed and left my bedroom.

People were gathering and taking their seats outside in the Cullen's yard where the ceremony was being held. The white chairs were in lined and facing a white arch way with the minister underneath. The sun was just setting and the sky was a beautiful twilight. There were enough clouds to not have to worry about blinding the audience. Flower petals were spread everywhere. I watched from the last row of chairs as Edward walked up to stand beside the minister underneath the arch way.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw him, he was so beautiful. He was wearing a black tux which complemented his pale skin. His hair was still in an angelic disarray of bronze perfection and his topaz eyes were scanning the crowd until they looked upon-me?

I stared at him in amazement for a moment and he stared back, it was like we were having a conversation just by looking at each other because the way he looked at me I knew what he wanted to say.

Thank you.

I smiled back at him genuinely and shrugged my shoulder, I saw him shake with a little laughter and he replied by giving me his dazzling crooked smile.  
At that very moment a million emotions flickered throughout my body, as well as a million memories. I saw more snap shots of Edward and I in the meadow, then Edward and I driving in the Volvo, and then us at school, and then us in his room.

The power of these memories seemed to drain me of my energy, and I suddenly got dizzy. The ceremony wouldn't start for another 20 minutes so I decided to walk to the front of the house and sit on the porch steps.

The driveway was completely deserted, and I could hear the noise of some guests from inside the house. I looked down at my hands and realized they were shaking. What was wrong with me? Edwards happy now, he has found someone he wants to be with why am I not happy for him!? I looked up from my hands and saw a large man standing in the driveway. It had been 68 years but I could still remember him. "Jacob?"

He was standing in front of me several feet away, I wanted to go and give him a hug but his scent wasn't too appealing, and then I remember that we were sworn enemies. He hadn't changed much; he was still enormously tall and muscular. His long black hair was tied at his neck in a ponytail, and there was a smile playing on his lips. He cautiously started walking over towards me, and sat down beside me on the step.

"Hello Bella" he replied.

'Oh my god! Jake I missed you so much!" I said smiling brightly. He started to laugh at my enthusiasm. "How have you been!? Why are you here?!" I asked, questions just flowing out my lips.

"Shhh! Calm down Bella!" he laughed. "I'm fine, and I just came here to give you something." He said reaching in his pocket. I looked at him curiously "what is it?" I asked. He pulled out a brown piece of cloth from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Go on." He encouraged "open it!"

I felt the softness of the fabric between my icy fingers. I lift one corner of the cloth and it reviled a chained bracelet.

_So you'll always remember me.  
_  
it had 2 charms on it, one was a beautiful wolf carved out of wood and the other was a diamond heart.

_my heart is just as silent and it too is yours._

"Jake where did you find this!?" I gasped. I was twirling the beautiful piece of jewellery around my fingers.

" I found it in the woods one day, 68 years ago." I was in utter shock, with tears in my eyes that would never fall.

"Oh thank you so much Jacob!" I said throwing my arms around his huge shoulders. He patted the top of my head but I could tell that my smell disgusted him. I quickly let him go. "I'm sorry Bells." He laughed, and I laughed to. "Well I better go" he said standing up walking off the porch.

" but wont you stay Jacob?" I asked curiously. He turned back towards me and ran a hand through his tied up hair.

"Sorry Bells, But I have to go home and feed the kids. Good luck Bella." He said winking at me before turning away and disappearing into the forests that surrounded the house.

I sat there on the porch with the bracelet in my hand. So Jacob and Edward had both moved on. Jacob is happy with a family, and I am happy for him. I stood up off the porch and returned to the back of the house where people where sitting in there seats.

There were absolutely no more empty seats left so I decided to stand behind all the chairs and lean against a small tree there.

Edward then returned to where the minister was standing, with Emmett and Jasper standing off to the side in tuxes, as the best man. I watched as Edward steadied himself and looked towards the doors where the bride would be exiting. Edward quickly glanced in my direction and I could see that his face was pained again. And then music started playing…

**(A/N: Thankyou to my one reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to you, and I am sorry about the OOC mistake. Thanks for your advice. :):) I appreciate it!**

PLEASE GUYS I NEED MORE REVIEWSS! i hope you enjoy the story. (; )


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The kitchen doors opened and Alice Rosalie and Esme stepped out, as the brides' maids.  
They all looked absolutely stunning in their light pink gowns. Rosalie didn't look too happy about having to where it, but I also think Rosalie never liked Emily too much.

Trailing not too far behind was the bride. She was wearing an elegant strapless wedding gown, with her blonde hair tied up in a tight bun at the back of her head.

I couldn't help but feel envious of her, and I'm sure Jasper could feel it all the way over there.

I watched as Edward took Emily's hands and listened to the minister give his speech. Emily was so happy she was glowing, but Edwards face looked different. He was smiling, and he did seem happy but something about the way he looked at her wasn't right.

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Emily Jennifer Hale to be your lawfully wedded wife….?"

I blacked out for the rest of the ministers question. I didn't need to hear it. I turned to walk away from the ceremony but someone grabbed my arm, I turned around to see who it was and froze in shock.

A black hooded figure had a deathly grip on my arm and started pulling me away from everyone. I looked around in shock as I was being dragged away. Black hooded figures circled around the ceremony. I turned back to get a better look at who was holding me…

"It's your turn Bella" the figure spoke and I knew exactly who it was. The voice was child like, but vicious and amused.

Jane.

I struggled to get free from her but she was much too strong, her ruby eyes captured mine. "Come on Bella lets not make this hard." She said smiling, as she dragged me away. My mind was frozen, unable to think. So I did the only thing I thought to do, I could do.

"EDWARRD!!"

--  
**EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW**

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Emily Jennifer Hale to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health….blah blah blah…  
by this time I wasn't paying attention. I looked at Emily who was glowing with happiness, her topaz eyes held mine probably waiting for my response.

_Why isn't he saying it? I do! I do! It's not that hard to say! In a few minute we will finally be together, without that stupid Bella girl to intrude on our happily ever after…  
_She was clearly envious of Bella and my relationship, but I never did notice how unpleasant Emily could be.

_Why does he like her so much? She isn't even that pretty? Compared to me? Hah!  
_The minister and Emily were now watching me with curious eyes. I tried my hardest to block out everyone else's mind but there was one that froze me in place.

_Where did Felix go? He better not of forgotten the plan. Get the girl and leave.  
_

"EDWARD!" someone screamed, I looked into the audience and saw my Bella struggling to get free of a black hooded figure. _Jane_.

"Edward! Help me!" she screamed absolutely terrified. They were going to take her! They were going to take her away from me! Forever.

"Bella! No!" I screamed and tried to run to her but Emily was in my way, holding me back.

"Edward! What are you doing? They came here for her let them take her, don't ruin my wedding! Stay with me, you're in love with ME remember?" she hissed between her teeth.

"I'm sorry Emily" I said and darted passed her without a second thought.

--  
**BELLA POV**

"Let me GO!" I hissed through my teeth, letting a snarl of pure fury escape my lips.  
Jane smiled a sick grin and continued walking into the dark forest with me being dragged beside her. Felix's grip on my arm was too strong for me to struggle.

I looked back towards the ceremony; people were scurrying around completely clueless and confused.

"STOP it!" I screamed in Felix's face, he didn't flinch. He just kept staring ahead as we ran through the musky forest, never even looking down at me in his grasp. Finally we stopped running. Many other dark hooded figures surrounded us but I could not recognize their horrid faces.

I looked back once more, my eyes desperately searching the trees. A small, devious, bell like laugh came from behind me, as I darted around glaring into Jane's dead ruby eyes.

"He isn't coming for you Isabella." She sang, and something in the way she looked at me could have made me sick. Such a small evil creature, and I was suddenly thankful for Felix, because if he wasn't holding my arms behind my back I would have slapped her.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed at her. She still had that sickly sweet smile plastered on her face.

"He isn't coming to get you." She said walking over to stand right in front of me. She looked up to meet my steady glare. "Edward isn't going to save you anymore Bella." She whispered in my ear.

I watched her as she gracefully walked back a few feet, giving me some room. Something tore through me, and out of my lips came a sound so deadly. I snarled with fury as I kicked and struggled with all my power against Felix. He stood behind me holding me more tightly now as I thrashed and screamed at my hardest and loudest.

Jane stood still watching me as I suddenly then began to sob tearless cries.

"Please! Let me go!" I moaned, I was actually begging now.

I felt as Felix grip loosened, only a bit and heard Jane mutter,

"Shut her up."

Then, I felt a blow to my head, and everything went black.

x  
**  
(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, and thanks soo much for the reviews, you have no idea how happy I get haha:) This Chapter is dedicated to 'Danielle' for her enthusiasm towards my story. Thank you so much. :) it means alot to me.**

**Please Review. :):) !)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Arghh…." I moaned as I opened my eyes and lifted my head off of the floor. I was sitting in a very dark room, but since seeing in the dark is not a problem for me, I could see the thick walls of stone, and bars that surrounded me. A prison?

And then I remembered the last thing that had happened to me. Felix had hit me over the head _so_ hard I actually fell unconscious. I never thought that could happen to a vampire.

I must be in Volterra, inside the castle, in the _dungeon_ or something. I chuckled to myself and stood up from the stone floor and dusted my hands off on my dress, it was ripped, dirty and totally ruined. I sighed; I could hear the murmurs of conversation coming from above my head.

"Good morning Isabella."

I darted around looking at who stood on the other side of the bars. It was a small man, almost a boy, with ruby eyes and darker hair then his sister.

"Would you mind coming with me Bella?" Alec asked, almost kindly, but I was in no mood to be polite.

I walked towards him as he open the cell, and walked down the big dark hall never saying a word.

The hall was damp, with every wall made of stone. And just like every other room, it was fairly dark.

Finally we walked through the big wooden doors into the reception and down a hall once more until we reached another door. The castle was like a maze.

"Come Isabella." Alec said as he opened the doors revealing a large round room, Where Aro and his brothers sat talking amongst themselves.

"Ah! Bella!" Aro greeted, coming forward to say hello.

He looked exactly the same as he did 68 years ago.

"Hello Aro." I responded as politely as I could manage. He smiled at my effort.

"Thank you dear Alec. And please thank your sister for me; I haven't had the chance to talk with her about yesterday." He said to Alec over my shoulder. Aro looked back down at me.

"Do you mind Bella…?" He asked as he held up his hand to touch mine, to see everything I have seen, feel everything I have felt.

"Yes I do mind." I said as I jerked my hand away. "You wouldn't be able to see anything, anyways. My mind is blocked to you."

The conversation behind Aro stopped, and the room fell silent.

"As you wish Bella, there is no need to be hasty…" Aro smiled, but the conversation between his brothers behind him never did return.

"Why am I here Aro?" I asked my eyes burning into his milky red ones, there wasn't a lot he could do to me now, it's not as if I was human anymore.

"Well Bella you see, me and my brothers were discussing the many benefits of your gift as a human the other day, as you recall you can block others powers." He smiled at me again. "And then we remembered our agreement. With that we were simply curious of your new talent now that you have….changed."  
"So we decided to bring you here, because Isabella, we want you to become one of us."

There was a long pause before I could answer, I remembered all those years back when Edward and Alice declined the Volturi, but that was a long time ago.

"I don't have a power." I murmured.

"Oh really Bella? Look at this large room and tell me what you see…"

I stopped for a minute, because all I saw in this room was exactly what I saw when I first walked in. Caius and Marcus sat behind Aro in large chairs, some of the Volturi guards stood against the walls, everything was the same, it always looked this way, even 68 years ago….

And suddenly something did change. Aro was no longer looking at me, but he was looking at the three people beside me.

On the other side of me stood an angel, his hair was messy; his eyes were dark and dangerous. On the other side of him was a pixie, with dark pointy hair, and a small smile on her face. But beside both of them stood a girl, just an ordinary human girl, with long dark hair and terrified eyes. She clung close to the angels' side, never daring to move an inch.

_La tua cantante…_

I closed my eyes for a minute, and when I opened them Aro was looking at me with eager excited eyes, the boy and two girls were gone.

"How did you know?" I whispered, never before had I believed I had this power. I thought of it as a simple way of remembering my past.

"I could see the signs Bella, when you were human many of your memories involved your dear Edward…" An inaudible growl escaped my lips. "…Alice and the rest of the Cullens. You choose to remember the things you want and you have brought that to this life, and when you cross something that reminds you, you can see it, as if it is through the eyes of someone else. Am I correct Bella?"

Aros' eyes were searching my face, eager for my answer. His theory was possible and accurate. Every time I had these flashbacks I was standing in a part of my past. The meadow, Forks, School, Volterra….

Maybe Aro was right.

"Um…Yes you're correct." I sighed.

"Well then Isabella, Welcome to your new life, Volturi Guard! Congratulations!" Aro beamed clapping his hands together.

"Wait! What!?" I shouted. "I never asked to be apart of this!" I said waving my hands around.

"Bella, the talent you have is like nothing we have ever seen; of course there are the powers of being able to see people's memories. But never had we met anyone capable of reliving someone's memories, through someone else's eyes!" He laughed. "It's amazing!"

"But…But…" was all I could say. I was at loss for words.

" Welcome to the Volturi Isabella,"

--

**EDWARD**

" We need to leave NOW!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the large white house.  
Carlisle and Alice stood in front of me, with Rosalie and Emmett behind them.

"Edward we don't even know what"- Carlisle began to say, but I interrupted.

"No. We know where they went, and we need to get to Italy fast." I said grabbing the keys to Alice's Porsche.

"Alice we need a fast car, can we take yours?" I demanded looking up to meet her worried stare.

_Edward I can't see her, I can't see anything._

Alice's thoughts sounded in my head.

"Then we better leave now." I said turning on my heels and walking out the door.

**BELLA**

Its funny, really. Memories from my human life were the one thing I wanted to lose, and now I get stuck with them forever.

My mind seems jumbled up and confused, but the only thing I can think about is how ironic my power is.

I laugh to myself, the sound drowned by the many murmurs of voices in this busy room.

No matter how much I try to forget Edward Cullen, it always ends up being impossible.

Something inside my brain is telling me to forget him, but I can't really do that can I?

Bella Sawn and Edward Cullen were in love once upon a time,

But I'm not Bella Swan anymore, I'm Izzy James, Isabella Volturi.

I now mean nothing to him, so maybe that's exactly what I'll do.

I'll kill Bella Swan once and for all. I will be everything he never wanted me to be.

I will be everything he never wanted me to be, I will be everything he never wanted me to be...

So Here's to you Edward, Cheers!

I thought as I bent my head down to the innocent woman's throat.

**(A/N: Pleease review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. Thanks to all that have :). I really do hope you enjoy this story.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

-

**EDWARD**

Her name kept repeating in my head like a mantra, reminding me of what I had lost, what I can lose as the seconds pass.

We were driving way beyond the speed limit in this old city. Cars were honking their horns and giving us dirty looks as we passed.

I didn't care.

The only thing I was concerned about was getting to Bella, getting Bella out of there before it was too late.

_Edward I still can't see her!_

I looked over at Alice who was sitting in the passenger seat, tightly gripping the sides.

She never did like being this blind before and now we couldn't figure out what was causing it.

"Think back Alice," I said turning the wheel as I passed a slow truck. "Were you ever able to see Bella in these last couple of weeks?"

She hesitated for a moment and put a finger to her temple. "I…Well I never tried to look into Bella's future. I never tried until now…" She trailed off, closing her eyes.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and took it out to look at the callers ID.

I flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Are you almost there Edward?" Carlisle asked in a serious voice.

"Yes were just on the highway outside of Volterra, we will have to wait until dark to go inside the village. But the car we have…has a tinted window so we should be fine until then." I said in to the phone, not wanting to tell Carlisle we stole another car.

"Ok, be careful." He said and hung up the phone, I closed it shut and turned to Alice.

"Can you see Aro? Jane? Felix? Anybody?"

Alice gave me a lost expression and shook her head.

I pressed my foot to the gas peddle and the car sped up.

-

**ALICE**

Every time I tried to see Bella or the Volturi my vision went blurry and the sound became static.

This was not the same as 68 years ago and the fight with the newborns. They were changing their minds too fast to decide the outcome of their future; this was as if someone was blocking me.

I grabbed the edges of my seat so tight, and closed my eyes.

I never did enjoy being blind. This just made me seem…Normal.

I may as well be wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans. Gah!

I chuckled to myself inwardly as I tried to calm my anger. I also heard Edward chuckle from beside me.

I opened one eyes and could tell we were coming into Volterra now. This place was familiar to me, the old stone walls, and the big square. It looked so much the same, If only Bella was running through the square, calling Edwards name like…

Edward growled under his breath.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked sitting up straight in my chair. Edward was pulling into a small area to park. There weren't a lot of people here today; the sun was just setting sending an orange glow over the city. It was almost beautiful.

"We wait until Twilight" Edward said in a tight voice.

We waited in the car for almost an hour. Finally when the sun had gone down we got out of the car and ran. Nobody was around at night time so we didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us. We ran past the old stone buildings and through the large square. We reached the Volturi castle and entered the same way as we did 68 years ago.

We walked in the damp hallways being as cautious as possible.

"Ok no one is around." Edward whispered. His talent was very useful at the moment

We kept walking and walking down the long dark hallways. We heard the tiny pitter-patter and the fowl scent of the rats as they scurried around unnoticed.

Finally we got to the end of the hallways and Edward pulled me aside.

"Stop." He said huskily as we hid against the wall. A member of the Volturi guards I didn't recognized walked by the end of the hallway and disappeared again.

"Come on." Edward murmured. I felt totally useless without my powers.

We ran to the end of the hallway where the guard had walked by. A large wooden door was at the other end.

"Are you ready?" Edward said as he put his hand on the door. I sucked in a breath and nodded. Edward quickly pushed the door open revealing another room that was all too familiar. Gianna sat behind the mahogany counter, her green eyes narrowing as she saw us. From behind her came Alec, a childish smile playing on his lips.

"Ah the Cullen's!" he said cheerfully, but his crimson eyes blazed.

"What are you doing here so unexpectedly?" Gianna watched his back as he stepped around the counter towards us. Edward stood a foot in front of me, his fists balled at his sides.

"Where is she?" Edward said through unmoving lips. He spoke hard and cold. I could only see the back of him, but I could tell his eyes were the same.

"Where is who?" Alec smiled; he was playing with us, making Edward even angrier.

For a moment all was silent as Alec and Edward glared at eachother. "Where is Bella?" I asked, I took one step forward so I was beside my brother. My eyes were focused only on Alec's excited ones.

"Oh beautiful Bella?" Alec came closer, just close enough so he could stand right in front of Edwards face.

"Bella is gone." he smiled, I looked up at Edward and something in Alecs face made him furious. Perhaps it was what he was thinking, something I would not want to know. But all of a sudden Edward grabbed Alec by his shirt and threw him to the other end of the room.

I stood there frozen. 

_Why would you do that Edward! You attacked a member of the Volturi!_ I screamed my thoughts at him. He looked at me with desperate eyes and ran at his fastest through the big wooden doors where Edward knew he would find Aro. I followed him tight on his heels as Alec pulled himself from the wall, and began screaming from behind us.

-

**A/N :Thank you to my faithful reviewers. Please let me know what you think of the story, so please review. Oh, and if any one has any ideas for a good angst one-shot i could use it would be greatly ****appreciated :) I'm going through a bit of a writers block, which is also why this chapter is so short. So once again, please review. And thanks to all! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 PREVIEW!

**(A/N: THANKYOOU!x100 , you guys really helped me get over my writers block by reviewing!(lol i think it was the insperation :) ) SO this is for all you reviewers out there who wanted more. This is a preview of Chapter 8. I know its really short but remember this isnt all of Chapter 8. SO guys please keep reviewing! it makes me smile and squeel and yes, thats really weird. Hopefully Chapter 8 will be up After the weekend, or maybe even tomorrow! :) So keep it up guys! you are all so amazing!)**

-

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 8**

-

I followed Edward as we ran through damp hallways once again.

I knew how much trouble we would be in for attacking a member of the Volturi but I tried my hardest not to think of that at the moment.

We ran past many other doors, until we reached the end of the hall where 2 large wooden doors stretched to the ceiling.

I could hear them now, the quickly approaching angry voices. By the sound of it, there was more then Edward and I could handle. He looked back at me, and the look on his face told me everything I ever questioned about him.

This was it.

We were going to find Bella or we were going to die trying.

Edwards face was hard, his jaw was set and he nodded his head firmly once. This was what he lived for all these years. Knowing she was safe, _leaving_ to keep her safe. He knew as well as I did we were going to die today, but he just had to find her first, make sure she was alright, he needed to see her face one more time, before he fell to ashes.

He looked at me through sad and desperate eyes and I saw him as he mouthed the words

"I'm sorry."

Never before had I considered ever having to leave this world. I would have lived here forever as an immortal with…well Jasper at my side.

I never knew anything besides him, never saw anyone more clearly, But now its time to look back on my so called life and remember all that he helped me through, he _saved_ me. And sure maybe there are those tiny moments I regret, like not being able to say Goodbye properly, but never would I be able to love anyone as much as Jasper. Not in the past, nor whatever comes after this life.

"Jasper knows that Alice." Edward whispered looking at me. I looked up at him to his golden eyes, his ghost of a smile and his worn out expression. This was for Edward.

I stuck my chin up high and continued to run; knowing whatever was on the other side of the door would be the last thing I would know.

If it was Isabella Swan smiling her biggest, and looking at Edward,

or if it was going to be his broken heart.

I would walk through the doors with Jasper on my mind and close to my heart,

That was the only I thought about as I pushed the big wooden doors open...

--

**  
REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

-

_I followed Edward as we ran through damp hallways once again. I knew how much trouble we would be in for attacking a member of the Volturi but I tried my hardest not to think of that at the moment. We ran past many other doors, until we reached the end of the hall where 2 large wooden doors stretched to the ceiling. I could hear them now, the quickly approaching angry voices. By the sound of it, there was more then Edward and I could handle. He looked back at me, and the look on his face told me everything I ever questioned about him._

_This was it._

_We were going to find Bella or we were going to die trying. Edwards face was hard, his jaw was set and he nodded his head firmly once. This was what he lived for all these years. Knowing she was safe, __leaving to keep her safe. He knew as well as I did we were going to die today, but he just had to find her first, make sure she was alright, he needed to see her face one more time, before he fell to ashes._

_He looked at me through sad and desperate eyes and I saw him as he mouthed the words "I'm sorry."_

_Never before had I considered ever having to leave this world. I would have lived here forever as an immortal with…well Jasper at my side. I never knew anything besides him, never saw anyone more clearly, But now its time to look back on my so called life and remember all that he helped me through, he __saved me. And sure maybe there are those tiny moments I regret, like not being able to say Goodbye properly, but never would I be able to love anyone as much as Jasper. Not in the past, nor whatever comes after this life._

_"Jasper knows that Alice." Edward whispered looking at me. I looked up at him to his golden eyes, his ghost of a smile and his worn out expression. This was for Edward._

_I stuck my chin up high and continued to run; knowing whatever was on the other side of the door would be the last thing I would know._

_If it was Isabella Swan smiling her biggest, and looking at Edward,_

_or if it was going to be his broken heart._

_I would walk through the doors with Jasper on my mind and close to my heart,_

_That was the only I thought about as I pushed the big wooden doors open._

--

**ALICE**

Through the wooden doors was another room, a long stone room. At the other end in 3 large chairs sat Caius, Marcus and Aro. I could hear the angry voices behind us getting closer and I knew we only had seconds at most.

But in those seconds, everything seemed to be happening so fast, even too fast for _me_ grasp. I stood at the doorway as I watched Edward walk slowly forward towards Aro. But then I realized it wasn't Aro he was looking at, because behind the 3 chairs came a girl in a black cloak. Her long mahogany hair fell past her shoulder and confusion played on her face.

I watched as Edward walked closer to this familiar girl but froze in spot 10 feet away from her. He was not frozen by her beauty, nor did he freeze because of the way she looked at him. Everything on Isabella Swans face was different, but the thing Edwards dead heart shattered for, was the colour of her eyes.

Those deep red orbs that held Edwards amber one in confusion and disbelief, and I remembered what Alec had said. He was right, Bella Swan was gone, this red-eyed look alike now held her place.

I heard as the angry voices were vastly approaching, I knew I had to do something, but Edward just stood there, looking into the monstrous eyes of his only love. I knew I could have screamed, I knew I should have yelled his name or told him this was it.

But I couldn't. I felt completely helpless. Even as the voices came behind me, and someone grabbed my arms behind my back, I could only let a small sob escape my lips to warn Edward, as I watched 4 members of the Volturi guard tackle him to the ground at Bella's feet.

--

**BELLA**

It was the way he looked at me.

His beautiful topaz eyes held so many emotions in their depths. He just stared at me, not out of hatred, not out of disgust but out of sadness and I wanted to walked those 10 feet that separated us, and touch his cheek, just so simple. As if we were still back in our meadow, that the world revolved around us and nothing else, that we never had to worry about ever leaving each other.

In that moment many of the guards came running in. They were angry and I couldn't have imagined what Edward and Alice could have done to make them mad. 2 men grabbed Alice's arms behind her back. And 4 men came and tackled Edward to the floor right in front of my face. I was frozen in shock and turned around to see Aro, Caius and Marcus watching with excitement.

"What's going on here!?" I screamed, the room slowly grew quiet but Edward was still lying on the floor, Alice looked at me with pleading eyes.

Through the doors and from behind Alice walked another clocked figure. I could not see the face, until she took her hood down.

Jane walked towards Edward slowly as the room continued to watch silently. I could hear Aro shift his weight anxiously behind me.

"So great to see you again, Edward." She giggled viciously. He was lying on the ground helplessly, looking up at her through almost vulnerable eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt you wedding the other day Edward." She sneered looking down at him still. That shot a great pang of agony through my chest as I thought of Edward being a married man. I was suddenly angry with myself; I was so carless to forget what he had done.

I knew Jane all to well to predict what she was about to do next and I knew everyone else in the room sensed it too.

She smiled another toying smile, as she we watched her put all her power behind what she was about to do to Edward. I almost wanted to throw myself in front of him and protect him from the pain, but I remembered that maybe it wasn't my job to anymore.

Jane closed her eyes and Edward flinch away from her.

I didn't notice until a moment later that I had closed my eyes to.

And then I heard the most gruesome, excruciating, inhuman sound I had ever heard escape Edwards lips. It was a cry of pure agony, nothing like I have ever heard before. This scream was nothing like the one 68 years ago when Edward lied on the same floor.

This wasn't a scream; this was a cry for help.

"Jane! Stop it! Jane!" I yelled over Edwards vicious screams. She was looking at him bewildered and then she met by begging eyes.

"I'm not doing anything!" she cried. Edwards's screams still pierced the air. Behind me Aro stood up.

"What is going on!?" he demanded. I looked over at Alice who was sobbing tearless sobs as she watched her brother suffer.

"Make it STOP!" I begged and ran towards him. I fell to my knees at his side and grabbed the sides of his face with my hands. "Edward, Edward, Edward…please! Shh… Edward please." I sobbed tearlessly rocking him back and forth with his hand in my lap.

His scream went silent and moans now escaped his lips, I looked at his face which was paler then normal. His eyes were unfocused and began rolling into the back of his head.

"Edward?" I shook him. "Edward?"

"EDWARD!" I screamed, burying my face into his chest as I sobbed erratically.

Alice now fell to her knees crying out "What's wrong with him!?"

I held him as tight as I could, and didn't look up when I heard the wooden doors open.

"Alice? Edward? Oh god Edward!" a familiar voice shouted and he fell to his knees beside me.

"What happened?" Emmett demanded standing up facing Jane. She quickly surrendered by putting her hands up in front of her.

The rest of the Cullen family came in, they must have come to help.Carlisle ran straight to Edward. For the next moment I block everything out.

I didn't want to hear the mindless chatter, or the echoing screams. I was mesmerised by Edwards's beautiful face. He had come for me. He was here because of _me_, he was here…_dying_ because of _me_.

Carlisle was leaning over him working on helping Edward, as I sat there rocking back and forth stroking the hair away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and gently touched my lips to his forehead. Just then the big wooden doors burst open and another dark cloaked figure walked through. Everyone went silent as they watched the figure walk gracefully towards me.

"Great to see you again _Bella._" The cloaked figure sneered, the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The figure walked towards me and stood a couple feet away from me and Edward. "I told him bad things could happen…" The person murmured. I froze in shock as she took a step back.

"Oh, and I forgot to thank you for our wedding gift…"she said as she removed her cloak hood and smiled and ominous grin.

-  
**(A/N: YAY! i managed to get Chapter 8 up before the weekend!:) i really hope you guys enjoy it, and i do apoligize for my tendency of leaving you guys hanging with these chapter endings, but its just really fun.haha. So PLEASE REVIEW!. thank you to all my reviewers, you all make me smile. and thankyou for the advice and enthusiasm towards my story, i know it sounds like im giving an acceptence speech at like the Oscars or something lol. but im just really happy you guys enjoy the story so this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers. Chapter 9 will be up ASAP, pinky promise. :) THANKYOOU! REVIEWW PLEASE!)**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

x

**BELLA**

In moments where it feels like time stops, you can always run your mind just as slowly.

Grasp the tiny details unfolding in front of you, while the faces around you become engraved into your mind. Their facial expressions looking at you like it's _your entire fault_, like _you_ did this. And when time stops you get that extra moment to turn your head away from those taunting faces, and you look down to what is laying in your hands.

Maybe it's metaphorically speaking, or maybe, like me right now, your looking down to something to good to be true, too good to give up or let go. Because the one thing my eyes cannot tear away from is the beautiful boys face being cradled in my hands.

"What have you done?" I viciously whispered still holding Edward head in my lap.

His eyes were still closed and I was too scared to think of what that could mean. Carlisle was hovering over us trying to help Edward's lifeless form in any way possible. The petit blonde giggled a shrilly laugh, but her eyes were those of a snakes, so deadly and cold, she was just toying with us.

"I did everything I promised dear Edward I would…" She smiled, but her faux cheerful smile slowly vanished as she walked closer to me. "…I told him I could do things no one else could."

"What do you mean?" I almost shouted. The smile on Emily's face returned and she backed a few steps away.

"I told Edward I was special Bella, I told him but he didn't believe me. I don't know why he didn't, when I first met him he was still moping around not even making eye contact with anyone…" I sharply inhaled a breathe trying my hardest to not let the hiss escape my lips.

"He was such a miserable boy, and I wanted so much as to wipe that frown from his beautiful face….The wonderful and respecting Cullen's welcomed me with open arms into their family…" She smiled at Carlisle, and he looked away, Alice on the other side of the room let out a growl and Emmett stood up and clenched his fists at his side. "So I got used to living their ways, it wasn't too difficult actually; but Edward still stayed locked in his bedroom and I always wondered why…"

"And then I got talking to the rest of the family, asking them whatever happened to Edward. Well you see, they described a young girl to me. Apparently she was a young human girl, with long mahogany hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Apparently this little insignificant, clumsy, innocent 18-year-old girl stole dear Edward's heart."

I heard something like a painful scream echo through the large room, and then I realized it was me, sobs desperately escaping my chest.

"And when I heard about this human girl, who was oh-so-special to Edward, I couldn't help but remember a year before, when I first encountered this small town. The scent, the large surprised brown chocolate brown eyes watering with tears and shock, the scream that escaped her pale lips and her falling to the ground with 2 red wounds in her neck…"

Everyone in the room froze.

"But some thing stopped me that day from sucking this delicious girl dry. I don't know what it was, or what had happened, but I left, and I ran away leaving her screaming in the woods."

"I hate you! I hate you!" Alice screamed, thrashing against the men who were still holding her arms behind her back.

" Why would Edward ever want to marry you!?" Emmett demanded, I could tell by the way he stood that he was wondering if he should run up to Emily and smack her, Emily could see it too.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Emmett." Emily said in a sing-song voice.

"What?!" He shouted back.

"Think about hurting me. You will end up like poor little Edward over here." She said walking towards me and nudging Edwards lifeless body with the toe of her shoe.

I didn't realize what I was doing until I was actually up on my feet, face to face with her, snarls ripping from my throat.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I screamed in her face, she flinch back a bit.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?! TELL ME NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU RIGHT THIS SECOND!" I screamed as loud as I ever had ever before, the stone walls shook and trembled.

Emily smiled and I looked deeper into her midnight black eyes. They were like a tunnel, something I could fallow, or a hole something I could fall through and at that moment it felt like I was falling to the depths of her mind, bracing myself for the bottom.

All was blurry and at some part in the back of my mind I knew what was happening, the only thing I could hear was her voice.

"I told you Bella I can do things no one else can." Emily whispered.

"I know all your fears and nightmares Bella. I know what you want and I know what you can do."

Everything then changed and we were in a memory of Emily's now. We were inside the Cullen house as I watched from afar as Edward opened his bedroom door for her. I gasped when I saw his face. Of course it was beautiful, but never before have I seen him so worn-out, broken looking. He didn't smile.

"Hello Edward." Emily said cheerfully. Once again he didn't smile.

"Hi Emily."

"I have a question for you Edward." She said in a sing-song voice, her eyes were bright and focused only on him. I watched aimlessly as his expression changed to confusion.

"Um ok? What is your question?"

"When are you going to ask me to marry you?"  
Edward stood frozen in shock, but she continued smiling in his doorway. Quickly he composed his features and tried to answer her question with a reasonable answer.

"Well you see Emily—"

But he didn't finish his sentence. I could only see the back of her blonde bobbling head but something on her face had Edward mesmerized. His eyes grew heavy looking and he smiled a goofy grin.

"Emily?"

"Yes?" She purred stroking his face with her index finger.

"Will you marry me?" he asked dazed.

"What are you doing to him!?" I desperately shouted. Emily's soprano voice spoke softly.

"I told you both. I told him and I told you, I have the best power of all."

"What's your power?!" I shouted again, searching for her voice.

Suddenly the memory vanished and I was still sitting on the stone floor in the Volturi castle with Edwards head in my lap.

Emily was facing the other way, but then slowly turned around to answer my question.

"The power of manipulation."

At her words Carlisle looked up from Edward in shock.

"You mean…you… you manipulated Edward into marrying you?" Carlisle stuttered.

I sat there frozen, the many conclusions were still running through my head.

She had used her power against Edward the whole time, he never loved her. She could do so many things; her skill was extremely dangerous and was in the wrong hands. Carlisle noticed it too.

"So… You did this to Edward?!" Emmett growled. Alice on the other side of the room sank to her knees.

"Yes." She simply said smiling. "I have done lots of things too, and I _can_ do lots of things. Manipulating other people's powers is fun, and also manipulating their thoughts and secrets and all thoughts on their own existence!" She gushed, but then composed her face.

"Making Edward marry me was the best idea though. He was just so cute, but he doesn't seem so cute anymore he's just lying there doing nothing." She giggled in her girly voice. I finally lifted Edwards head and laid it gently on the floor, and stood up.

I walked as close as I dared towards Emily and looked straight into her eyes.

"Why did you do this?" Even though it was a simple question, the words escaped my lips sounding as if it were a threat.

She looked back just as boldly and said,

"Because we all know what happens to Juliet after she looses her Romeo."

And with one slick movement, my hand snapped back and I slapped her across the face.

The force behind it was so hard Emily went tumbling back into the stone wall causing parts of it to crumble.

I only had seconds to think about what I had done before I saw her look back at me, her hand on her cheek and her eyes turning a deadly electric blue before everything faded to black and found myself slowly drifting into it.

x  
**  
(A/N: Sorry for not updating ASAP, I just overcame a writers block. I really hope you enjoy this chapter guys and please,please,pleasee review. it would make me smile and squeel like never before;) Thankyou for being so patient too ! haha. Next chapter will be up sooon.)**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

-

**ALICE.**

It was horrible.

_Horrible._

I knew what would happen as soon as I saw Bella raise her hand and slap it across Emily's face.

I watched as Emily went smashing into the wall and then turned around and glared into Bella's shocked eyes.

I watched as Bella froze and slowly dropped to her knees before she fell to the ground beside Edward. Unconscious and unmoving. One look at her and I could have _sworn_ she was dead. That they were both dead, lying together on the stone floor, inches away from each other.

Just like Romeo and his Juliet.

I didn't want to watch anymore and I coward away from them, trying to turn my head which was difficult because of the guards who still held my hands behind my back.

I let out a tearless sob and closed my eyes as I felt two strong arms envelope me and comfort me.  
I knew those arms right away and I sobbed tearlessly as I tried to burry my face into Jaspers chest.

Esme, Jasper and Rosalie had been standing at the back of the room while Emmett and Carlisle worked on helping Edward.

Now that he had come forward to me the guards gradually let my arms go and I swiftly wrapped my arms around Jaspers waist, holding him to me as tight as I could.

-

**  
BELLA**

I saw some kind of light.

A glowing light that shined through my eyelids, that was how I could tell my eyes were still closed. I wanted to open them, but they were just too heavy. I wondered if this was _the_ light. The kind of light everyone talks about as being what you see before you die.

Will I see my whole life flash before my eyes? Or was my life far too long for that? And why would I get a light? I died a long time ago. I don't deserve a beautiful light to lead me to heaven. I don't deserve heaven.

Finally the light grew stronger as did my eyelids and they quickly flashed open.

I froze for a moment, because this was never what I had expected.

There were no angels, nor was there any fire pits or red skies.

My eyes darted around my surroundings, and I almost screamed.

The room was small with light blue walls and a wooden floor. On the desk against the wall laid scattered papers, various kinds of books and an old outdated computer.

Dirty clothes covered the wooden floor, lying everywhere.

And the light I believed was leading me to heaven was the natural sunlight coming from the window across from where I laid in my small but comfortable bed.

Oh no.

No.

NO.

This couldn't be happening.

I quickly darted upright and kicked off all the covers that surrounded me and jumped out of bed. I padded across the hall and into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me.

I was hesitant to look into the mirror, but as I slowly turned to see my reflection and I screamed. My beautiful mahogany hair didn't shine anymore, it looked like a haystack.

My skin had some colour but had viewable blemishes around my cheeks and nose.

And finally my eyes. They didn't glow blood-red but they were an innocent deep chocolate brown.

This couldn't be happening.

I opened the bathroom door quickly and tried to run down the stairs. I had forgotten what it felt like to be as clumsy as I was so I tripped over my own feet and tumbled down the stairs landing on my back.

I didn't have any time to worry about the pain so I slowly tried to stand up and walked into the kitchen where a note was posted on the fridge.

_Went fishing with Billy._

_Won't be back until 7._

_Don't wait up._

_-Dad_

Was this some sort of dream? What was the last thing I remembered? Well the last thing I could think of was when I slapped Emily, and she glared at me with blue eyes.

I looked at the calendar that hung on the fridge by a magnet. The first thing I noticed was the year.

2008.

Sticky moisture covered my palms and my forehead, and then I remembered the typical human reactions. I was sweating.

My hands also began shaking and I my stomach started to churn.

I was _scared._

I tried to calm myself down by remembering what could have happened to make me return human and return to the year 2008?

Emily only had the power of manipulation; she could only manipulate people just like she manipulated Edward into marrying her. She couldn't control the past.

_Edward._

As I thought of his name my stomach flip flopped again and I slowly sank down to my knees and sprawled out across the kitchen floor.

I could only picture Edward lying on the stone floor, with his eyes closed and looking lifeless.

I pressed my clammy cheek to the cool kitchen floor thinking I was going to be sick.

The whole room was beginning to spin.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I gently lifted my face from the floor and stood up straight.

The year was 2008 and I was still human, living in my dads' house. Where was Edward?

I quickly looked at the kitchen counter where my old keys sat. I grabbed them, threw on a pair of old running shoes and ran out the front door.

Outside it was colder then I thought, the clouds lightly covered the sky but nothing too threatening. I didn't even have time to admire my old Chevy; I quickly jumped in and put the key in the ignition. The truck was so much the same. The familiar scent of oil, smoke and watermelon car freshener clung to the air.

I pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road as fast as my truck would take me without it starting to make a _chug-ch-chug _sound.

As I drove down the familiar roads and passed the familiar houses I waved to the people I saw. My stomach had stopped churning as soon as I began driving on the familiar deserted road. But as soon as I saw the hidden driveway my palms began to sweat again, my heart began to pound and my hands trembled.

I was scared he wasn't going to be there.

The trees shaded the driveway as I drove down towards the house. When the white Victorian mansion came into view I could feel the need to choke back tears.

I slowly took the keys out of the ignition and opened my door. I watched my feet as I walked up the steps towards the front door, scared I was going to trip and fall, and worst of all cut myself.

I thought it would be rude if I just walked in so I knocked on the big door, waiting for someone to answer.

Of course they should know I was here already, they had super hearing and smell.

Why did that make my heart beat faster? Was it because I thought that it should mean Edward would be down here already?

Finally the front door slowly opened.

And I let go of the breath I had been holding in, relieved.

"Hello Bella." Esme smiled at me, I walked forward and wrapped my arms around her as tight as I could, she returned the gesture.

"How are you doing dear?" She asked me as I pulled away and looked up into her warm topaz eyes. She was so much like a mother to me, I was unbelievably relieved.

"Oh I'm fine Esme. How are you?" I smiled back.

"Oh just fine dear." She said and tucked a piece of stay hair behind my ear.

"Edward and Alice just went hunting; they are close by so they should be home later.

You can stay here as long as you like Bella." She smiled again, and I said Thanks before she walked into the kitchen.

I walked up the large white staircase trying to find Carlisle. I had to ask him a…medical related question.

When I got to the top of the stairs I walked down the hall until I stood outside of his office. I sucked in another big breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said from the other side of the door, I slowly opened it and peaked my head through before walking through the door. Carlisle was sitting in his chair reading a book he had probably read 300 times before.

"Hello Bella." He said looking up and shutting the book, He gestured to me to sit down in a comfortable looking chair across from him, I gladly accepted.

"Um…Carlisle? I was wondering if I could ask you something." I said hesitantly looking at the scuff marks on my tennis shoes.

"Anything Bella." He replied with a smile, I looked up and met his steady glance as I spoke.

"What happens…when…uh…someone is in a coma?" He looked at me quizzically but answered the question.

"Well people tend to believe it's like a deep sleep." He said.

"How do you wake up from a coma?" I asked again, he folded his hands on his desk.

"Well sometimes it just takes time…other times people believe the person in the coma has to fix any emotional problems in their life before they make the decision to wake up."

Emotional problems?

"Thank you Carlisle, that really helped me out." I smiled at him before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Anytime Bella." He smiled before opening his book once more as I closed the door shut behind me. I was standing in the empty hallway, and couldn't help but feel the urge to walk to the end of it, towards the very last door.

The wooden floors squeaked under my shoes as I walked and finally reached the very last door before opening it.

I sucked in a breath as the room came into view, everything was the same, everything was untouched as it had once been all those years ago.

My big brass bed still sat against the wall and the black leather couch was still beside it.

All of Edwards CDs were in the same spot and the big wall of windows still faced the same view. I looked out the window towards the trees and the almost blue sky.

This was how my life was supposed to turn out.

I was supposed to stay here, with Edward, and live like this.

This was supposed to be my family, Esme, Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward… not the _Volturi_, not even Shane, Mitchell or Dylan.

I was supposed to be Bella Cullen,

Nothing more.

I climbed onto the huge bed and laid my head against the pillow, facing the large windows. I just laid there and watched as the clouds blew by. I thought about what Carlisle had said about comas. I asked him because I thought that maybe I fell into a coma, like Edward back at the Volturi castle.  
Maybe I was sent here, because I needed to fix something that had been broken in the future.

I don't know how long I laid there for, contemplating the many possibilities of how I had gotten here, or what I had to do to get back.

But I then realized maybe I don't want to go back.

If this is how my life is now, my family, my dad, my Edward still with me. Maybe I don't want to go back at all.

Just then I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me from behind. And just then my heart contracted, and a weird twisting almost _enjoyable_ feeling fluttered in my stomach.

"Hello," His silky voice murmured into my hair. I felt a chill go up my spine, but I didn't want to turn around. I almost didn't want to see his face in case this was all just one big dream. Just in case he would disappear once I turned around.

"Hello." I said back weakly, my heart beat picking up in speed. He then kissed my neck, his lips were so cold it sent chills through my whole body, and now I couldn't resist the temptation of seeing his beautiful face.

If he was a dream I wouldn't be able to feel him kissing me like that, would I?

So I slowly turned to face him, twisting around in his tight embrace.

When I saw his beautiful smile it felt like all the air in my body had escaped in that one breath I took, because right then he place his lips against mine in the most passionate kiss I could ever remember.

When he pulled away I desperately gasped for air. He chuckled at me and pushed the hair out of my face.

"How long were you waiting here for?" He smiled. I had finally caught my breath to reply.

"I don't know, I lost track of time." He laughed and pulled me tighter to his chest and kissed the top of my head before getting off the bed and pulling me with him.

"Come on; let's go see what Alice is doing." He smiled and I nearly fell off the bed but he caught me, like always.

"Oh, Bella. You have to be more careful. One of these days I might not be able to save you in time." He frowned. I looked down as we walked out of the room.

Yeah, like the time when I was left in the forest screaming at the top of my lungs?

I bit my lip and kept walking down the hall, I had to remember that this was only some kind of sick and twisted parallel universe, and I had to fix all that went wrong. Including Me and Him.

-

**(A/N: Another Chapter for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy, thank you to my reviewers. love you all. So, yeah P L E A S E R E V I E W !(: )**


	12. AN! PLEASE READ

**A / N ;**

( i know, i am so sorry;)

Hey guys, so before you come at me with a bulldozer or something i need to let you know why i havent updated in SO long,

So as you know i usually always update in like a week at most but since the story has took an drastic turn,

This chapter had been killer to write.

And also school is pretty much ALREADY kicking my butt and so have my friends so i have had little time to actually think about the story,

And on top of all that,

My writers block has returned.

Yah, i know, just_ perfect._

Well i was thinking that since my reviewers are _so_ supportive and whatnot you should have a say in what happens in the story,

which means...

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!**

I know its extremely unprofessional, but this is my only chaptered story and i want everyone to enjoy it;

So really, let me know what you wanna see in the story, **GIVE ME SOME AWESOME IDEAS!**

(Yes that means you can review this chapter, please do not pm me for certain reasons :( !)

Thank you so much guys!

And sorry for this silly authors note.

I know, we all hate them!

Sorry once again,

Thnx,

**- Katie Cullen,**

( REMEMBER REVIEWS ONLY, NO PMS :(! SRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE)


	13. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

-

"Bella!" Alice called as we walked by her bedroom. She came out into the hallway to meet us.

"Hey Alice." I said calmly, it was silent after that and we just stood there facing each other.

I didn't really find it awkward, but it seemed almost as if Alice was trying to tell me something.

Her eyes were hard and they focused on me, and they quickly flickered to Edward standing beside me and then back to my face.

"Um…Edward I was wondering if I could talk to Alice… alone?" I asked looking up at him. He looked down at me and softly touched my cheek with his fingers.

"Okay." He breathed; a second later he was gone. I looked back at Alice who was leading me into her bedroom towards her bed.

"Alice I need to talk to you." I said sternly as I sat down on the bed and she sat beside me.

"I need to talk to you too." She said, just as boldly.

"Okay well I have to talk first." I said, and continued. "…I was wondering if you have seen anything happening in the future recently." I tried to ask as inconspicuous as possible.

She gave me a disbelieved look.

"I was just about to tell you!" She gasped.

"Well you see Bella, the other day I had a vision, but I couldn't understand it. It was like something I have never had before. It was as if I was seeing something…too far into the future. Like it was 100 years from now. I tried to talk to Carlisle but he couldn't tell me anything about it. But the reason I was coming to ask you…was because you were a part of it."

I hesitated for a moment. Was it possible that Alice of the past could have seen what had happened to me only a few hours ago?

"What did you see Alice?" I asked through unmoving lips.

I watched as her eyes became unfocused, as if she were recalling a past memory.

"You were angry, and standing in front of some…girl. And Edward was just…lying near your feet…and you were screaming, and I was crying, and I couldn't here what you were saying, and then you fell to your knees and…" Alice closed her eyes.

She didn't open them until a moment later.

"What's happening?" She whispered.

I was contemplating whether or not I should tell her the whole story or not.

"Okay Alice. I will tell you only if you promise me you will hide this from Edward and everyone else. Can you do that?"

She nodded her head.

"Okay…well you see, I…am from the…future." I said hesitantly, it almost sounded crazier as I said it.

"In the future something happened to me to send me back here. I thought that I might have been sent back to fix something that had gone wrong."

I looked at Alice who didn't look as stunned as I thought she would have.

"Tell me the whole story." She said, and I sighed.

"Okay well 68 years ago…well actually around this time, me and Edward were planned to get married except he left me, telling me he wanted me to be human blah blah blah… and so then I went into the woods and was changed into a vampire.

Edward met another girl named Emily who had the power of manipulation, so she manipulated Edward into marrying her and so I returned to Forks 68 year later and met up with the Cullen family again, and went to Emily and Edwards wedding except I was captured by the Volturi, and Edward tried to save me.

But then Emily showed up and we found out she was…evil all along and she did something to Edward that made him unconscious, I found out she was the same person who changed me in the woods all those years ago, I got mad and tried to kill her except I ended up like Edward and now I am here."

Now Alice looked stunned.

"Whoa."

"Mhmm." I agreed. We were silent for a minute as we digested my long story, finally Alice broke the silence,

"So if you were sent here…where is Edward?"

It took me a minute to think, the truth was I had no idea where Edward could be.

"I don't know what to do." I moaned and put my head in my hands.

Alice patted my back.

"Well maybe you could… make sure…Edward doesn't leave you?" She asked questionably.

I looked up at her.

"When is the wedding?" I asked.

"One week." She said. "I have your dress all ready." She smiled.

I laughed.

"Hopefully I get to wear it this time around."

She gave me a sad grin,

I tried to smile for her before getting up from the bed.

"I'll do my best." I said to her, before turning around and walking back out the bedroom door.

Edward was downstairs sitting on the couch watching Emmett play a video game. He looked up as I entered the room and gave me his famous smile.

It felt like my heart was dying all over again, just to know that in the future he would be lying at my feet, seconds away from death.

I cringed away from the thought and went to sit beside him. He looked at me quizzically when I sat with a space between us, so he moved as close as he could to my side and wrapped his arms around my protectively and hugged me into his chest. It felt like I was safe, for once in 68 years I was _safe.  
_  
We sat together and watched Emmett play his games, sometimes muttering curses to the TV or hitting his hand against the floor which made the whole house shake. Edward chuckled occasionally.

I couldn't deny the fact that I was happy that I returned to this part of my old life, for this had been the _happiest_, but I still couldn't believe it. I sat there contemplating _everything.  
_  
It scared me to think that truthfully I had no idea where the future Edward could be. Was he in some kind of parallel universe too? Or was he still just lying there unconscious…drifting closer to complete blackness….

I closed my eyes.

I truly wanted to scream as loud as I could. I didn't know what to do. I had no idea what was going to happen.

"What's wrong Bella?" My eyes flashed open to Edward concerned face, he was watching me with cautious eyes.

And once again as I looked at his perfectly-messy beautiful hair, his deep topaz orbs and that smile, oh that smile, I felt another rip in my chest.

I felt my eyes began to sting, and my vision was blurred out from the tears that now flooded them.

Edward, who was completely shocked, grabbed my face between his two cold hands.

And for the first time in _68 years,_

I cried.

"I love you."

I was sobbing now, and it only took a fraction of a second for him to pull my face into his chest, and bury his face in my hair. He held me as I shook.

I felt as his lips touched my hair, and he whispered just as gently,

"I love you too."

And it might have felt like that world was falling apart, because I knew that maybe just maybe, it all wouldn't work out. That this was just some kind of prize to be won, if we all wouldn't live in the end.

Edward rocked me back and forth as I shook with sobs into his arms, and even with his vampire hearing I still don't believe he heard me whispering the same hopeful words over and over again.

'Please don't leave me.'

**-**

**(A/N: OHMYGOODNESS, guys i am so sorry. As i said in my AN i apoligize for such late updates, everything has just been so busy and i had no time to update, and also another case of the writers block and blah blah blah, and yes i might be complaining, but now im thanking! you guys are outstanding, the ideas! its just brainstorm central up in here. Hopefully this chapter turned out okay, well if you think so let me know by REVIEWING! you know how i love my reviewers. ;)**

You guys are amazing to all that helped with ideas, and this chapter goes out to you.

xx.


	14. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

-**  
**

Edward drove me home that night; the car ride was quiet. Once again I was caught up in my own thoughts.

I thought it was kind of surprising that I was taking the whole 'returning to the past' situation, relatively well.

Maybe it was because I hadn't grasped reality yet to really believe this was actually happening.

I was staring out the passenger side window with my head on the glass watching the trees pass in a blur. I forgot how fast Edward drove.

Every couple of seconds I could see as his grip tighten on the steering wheel, I could tell he wanted to say something to me but we arrived in Charlie's driveway with silence still clung to the air.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then," I said awkwardly as I quickly un-did my seat belt and grabbed the door handle but before I could get out of the car his velvety voice interrupted me.

"Bella, I need you to tell me what is wrong, right this second." I turned backed to face him and something surprised me about his normally serious face. Instead his eyes were like ice and his face looked worn-out.

He was scared too.

I made an instant decision and before thinking about it, I slowly put my hand overtop of his feeling his cool marble skin under mine.

It was pretty Ironic because I could still feel that electric zap that shook through me like it used to when I was touching him, or even just around him.

"Nothing is wrong." I tried to make the lie sound convincing as I gently leaned over and pressed my lips to his stone cold cheek.

_Zap.  
_  
"Goodnight Edward" I said leaving the car. I walked to the front door and watched him drive away before I searched my pockets for my keys. I somehow knew he wouldn't be staying the night.

When the door swung open I could see a dark figure standing in front of me and I squinted to see who it was before the figured flicked the light on.

"Bella?" Charlie squinted too.

Another wave of emotion crashed over me, and I could nearly feel the tears coming to my eyes. Seeing my dad for the first time in 68 years and I stood there shocked.

"Bella? Why are you just standing there? What are ya' doing?" He asked looking around the room protectively, in case something was wrong.

I laughed and finally moved, but when I did I ran forward nearly tripping over my own feet and threw my arms around his neck and put my head into his chest.  
_  
"Hi, Daddy." _I said closing my eyes to savour the moment, He smelled of coffee and smoke like he always used to.

I could tell he was a little surprised about my display of affection and also my choice of words; I hadn't called him daddy since I was a little girl.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me too and patted my head timidly.

"Hello, Bella." Even thought I didn't want to, I let go of him and he smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

I suddenly gasped. "Oh I'm sorry Dad, I forgot all about dinner do you want me to-"

He cut me of there with the smile still playing on his face, making his eyes crinkle at the sides. "Its okay Hun, I ordered a pizza."

"Oh, Ok." I said as I started walking up the stairs. "Well I'm going to go to bed." I said pretending to yawn; truth was I was too uptight to fall asleep.

"Oh Bella?" Charlie called from the bottom of the stairs; I kept walking when I answered "Yes?" Charlie hesitated for a moment but then kept speaking.

"Jacob called."

And then I stopped.

*

I picked up the phone and dialled the phone number that was always plastered in the back of my head, it was too familiar.

I dialled it without difficulty or hesitation and held the phone up to my ear.

It rang three times, until someone picked up.

"Hello?" And old familiar voice answered, the voice was full of wisdom and kindness.

"Hi Billy, its Bella is Jacob there?" I asked, playing with a small strand of my hair.

"Uhm, no he isn't here right now Bella, I'm sorry I think he might have gone out with Sam and Embry and them." He replied slowly.

"Oh Okay, thanks Billy." I said before hanging up. I sighed and threw myself down on the bed. I really needed to speak to Jacob. Maybe he could help me through this whole thing.

Without even bothering to get changed I turned the light off and tried to keep my eyes closed.

Forgetting how tired I actually was I found myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

While my eyes were closed spiralling images flashed through my head and I could not decipher what they entailed.

_Edward stood still looking at me with pleading eyes, and even at this moment, even though the world was about to end I was still blown away by his beauty._

_His hair that was gently tossing in the wind and his green eyes that were piercing into mine,_

_"Hurry Bella." A familiar voice echoed from the distance, and then a small figure approached, her soulless eyes not even giving a second glance to Edward would stood there helplessly. She made my blood boil under my skin and my fists clench at my sides._

_"Hurry Bella." Emily repeated. I tried to walk forward towards Edward, the wind was blowing too hard and I finally turned my head to get a look at where we were._

_The trees and beach were farther in the distance, and the rock under my feet was solid and dirty._

_At that moment everything came to view, like someone had shined a light over everything and I could see where Edward was now standing, on the very edge of the cliff._

_"You're Running out of time Bella," Emily's voice was carried like a whisper in the wind._

_There was a clap of thunder just over my head as freezing rain soaked us to the core._

_I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks below and I gave one more step towards Edward, but Emily beat me to him._

_"You're out of time Bella," And she placed one firm hand on his chest and pushed him._

_I watched as his beautiful green eyes flew open in shock and he slowly fell backward into nothing but air._

I shot up in bed screaming his name. The tears poured lazily down my cheeks as my eyes became more focused to the dark room around me. I was still in my bed with the legs of my jeans riding up my shin. I turned on the small light beside my bed and sat there shocked for a moment.

I breathed deeply, constanly reminding myself that it was only a dream. I stood up from the bed and began to unbuckle my belt when I noticed something outside my window.

I froze and re-did my belt buckle and walked towards the window sill.

The dark figure outside was standing on my front lawn. I looked over to the red digital numbers on my alarm clock; it was 12:13am.

Then there was a tap on the window, and another and another. Someone was throwing pebbles at my window.

I looked back outside to see the figure still standing there waving long arms over their head. I used all my strength to open the window, and it took longer the necessary but it did open.

"Who are you?" I called into the blackness; the person stopped waving their hands over their head.

"It's Jacob!" The figure called back and I immediately smiled.

"Ah! Ok, One sec!" I called before throwing on a sweater and dashing out of my room as quietly as possible. Luckily Charlie had heard nothing. I tiptoed down the stairs and unlocked the front door where the overgrown teenager stood with a goofy smile plastered on his face. I smiled back and swung my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes, stretching as far as I could.

"Oh Jacob," I sighed into his chest; he laughed and buried his face in my hair.

"Hey Bells," I pulled away and looked at him quizzically.

"What are you doing here at 12:30 in the morning?" His smile fell.

"Oh, hah, yeah um well I tried calling you today and you never called me back so I wanted to make sure everything was ok." He said timidly, I laughed.

"Okay well," I said shoving my hands into my pockets; it was really cold in Forks at night. "You woke me up, now I won't be able to sleep, so what do you want to do?" I asked, he looked hopeful.

"We could go down to my place, I think my dad stayed at the Clearwater's house tonight since I was out, we could make some hot chocolate and watch a movie or something." He said rocking back on his heels, it sounded extremely tempting.

"Ok," I smiled; I just had to remember to be home before Charlie woke up. We jumped into Jacobs rabbit that was parked by the curb and begun to drive towards the reserve.

-  
**  
(A/N: OKAY I KNOW GUYS, I'M SORRY, I know I said that I would update more frequently but ALOT of things have been going on and I am so very sorry, and I'm also really confused and things, and i need a Beta and stuff and yeah so i dont even know. Let me know if you can help me in any way.:) So heres the chapter and this time I SWEAR, i will update ASAP.**

Thanks Guys ! REVIEW PLZ!:)


	15. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

-

Jacob knew something was wrong, when we were driving and he kept asking me 'If I remember…" questions, about stuff we did the previous week and I couldn't say I did.

The small car drove through the dark wet roads towards La Push.

"So, uh, the wedding is coming up eh?" He grimaced at his hesitant question, I didn't realize but I grimaced too.

"…Yeah" I sighed and looked at my folded hands in my lap.

When we finally got there all the lights were off in the tiny house, when we opened the front door the smell of wood and musk came over me.

It wasn't a bad smell, not at all. It was a smell of a small cozy cabin home.

Jacob turned on the kitchen light and walked to the cupboard where he pulled out 2 mugs.

"Hot Chocolate?" He asked over his shoulder. I sat down at the small kitchen table.

"Yes please." I watched him as filled both glasses to the top with hot water, and then added the simple 'chocolate-mix' powder, with marshmallows.

He was smiling when he turned around and placed my mug in front of me, I eagerly cupped it with both of my freezing cold hands and sighed. "Thank You."

He laughed and sat down across from me, "No problem."

He took a gulp of his hot chocolate. I looked at mine and decided to take a sip as well, I put it to my lips as some liquid came through into my mouth and I spat it back into my mug.

"Ouch!" I said. Jacob was laughing at me. "Be Careful Bella." He said still chuckling.

I gave him a disapproving look and put the mug down. After a few minutes when we had settled down I decided it was time to tell him.

"Uhm. Jacob?" I said looking at the fluffy white marshmallows floating in my mug.

"Yea?" He looked up.

"I have something to tell you, and I know it's going to sound really crazy and you'll probably think I'm weird but please you are the only one who can help me."

I left out the part that Alice was helping me too.

He looked suspicious, "Okay, tell me." He said.

"Okay, well…"

And from there I went into the full story about everything, Emily and Edward, Me being a vampire, turning back in time. Everything.

After the story was done, I sat there breathless and he finally spoke.

"So…you're from the future?" He asked timidly. I looked up to meet his quizzical stare.

'Yeah." I said taking a sip from my drink. He was looking elsewhere now.

"So what does this Emily chick look like?" he asked.

"Blonde hair, really small, stuck up, disgusting, life sucking little bit-"

Jacob cut me off from my rant and leaned over the table to unclench my fists for me.

"Okay Okay," He said calmly.

"Now Bells, I don't want you to freak out or anything but the reason me and the guys were out tonight, and the reason I came by was. Well… yesterday we had an encounter with a small blonde bloodsucker."

"I just came by to make sure you were ok, like I thought the bloodsu- I mean the Cullen's would have told you, but I guess that maybe they don't know? I thought that since you're always getting into trouble it would be a good idea to check on you when there's a visitor in the neighbourhood."

I was frozen in my seat. Emily was here? _Now_? The wedding wasn't for a week! And why hadn't the Cullen's told me that there was a vampire in town, but Jacob has a point maybe they didn't know.

"She's coming for Edward! I'm going to lose him Jacob! I'm going to lose him!' I cried frantically, standing up from my seat and walking aimlessly around the kitchen.

"Bella, calm down ok?" Jacob said, now up from the chair and holding me by my elbows.

"I don't want this to happen all over again," I said, tears glazing my eyes. "Please Jacob."

Suddenly his face softened and he pulled me into his chest where I let a few tears escape.

"I'll help you Bella. Ok?" He mumbled into my hair.

"Ok." I mumbled back.

*

We drove into the long drive way, the lights were all on in the mansion. I looked at Jacob who, I could tell, was nervous.

"Please Jacob, It won't be bad." I said encouragingly, and then we both exited the car after he had taken a deep breath.

My shoes were wet by the time we got to the front porch and opened the door.

Jake and I stood there in the doorway. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch watching television, while she had a fashion magazine in her hand.

Esme and Carlisle appeared from the kitchen, and Edward came running down from upstairs.

"Ew, What is the Mutt doing here?" Rosalie said, the first to speak.

"Bella Hun, what are you doing here at this time?" Edward said coming forward and putting a cold hand on my cheek.

"Where's Alice?" I demanded, he flinched back from the tone of my voice.

"Hi Bella!" Alice's cheery voice sounded in my ear, I shrieked and turned around where she was standing right behind us.

"I need to talk to you," I said grabbing her stone hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

"Bella how about we go outside instead?" She said hesitantly, I led her towards the front door, with Jacob trailing after us.

Once the door was shut and we were further away from hearing range I turned to her. "What did you see?" Her eyes stayed bold as she answered.

"The Blondes around."

" Have you seen her? Has she come to the door? Have you talked to her?" I asked frantically,

"No, we haven't. she hasn't made her move yet." She replied.

"Well she will soon." I answered.

It was quiet for a moment before Alice asked "Are you Ok Bella?"

I smiled down at the beautiful girl and enveloped her in a hug.

"You're more then my best friend Alice." I whispered in her ear, my arms constricted tighter, "You're my sister."

When we pulled away she was smiling.

Jake and I sat in the Cullen's living room for the remainder of the evening. I could tell by Jacobs shifts in weight and awkward coughs that he was clearly uncomfortable.

Edward sat on the other side of me, with his arm draped around my shoulder.

Esme had made us some more hot chocolate which we enjoyed until I saw a faint red glow from the window.

"The sun is rising, we better get back." I said smiling to Esme then turning to Edward.

"I'll see you today right?" Edward glanced at Alice, who frowned.

"Sorry Bella, but today is supposed to be relatively sunny." She sighed, others in the room smiled.

"Oh," I said turning back to him, "Well I guess I'll see you tonight?"

He smiled at me, his most dazzling, his most sincere, his most beautiful smile.

"Of course you will." And then he gently placed his perfect stone lips against my forehead.

When he pulled away I briskly stood up with Jake close behind. He was eager to get out of the house.

"Well, Bye! And Thank you" I said over my shoulder before walking through the front door.

The cold morning air hit my face and my breath was now visible. I could see the sun rising from the other side of the trees.

Jacob and I both jumped into the car and began to drive.

"So, that was…fun?" Jacob said.

"You're getting really good at being around them Jake, I'm really proud of you." I smiled and he looked at me and smiled back.

"Well if they're going to be married to my best friend then I _should_ be good around them." He said and an awkward silence fell right after.

"Not if things go the way they did last time." I sighed; Jacob was silent as we kept driving.

Once again my head was leaning on the glass of the passenger side window, watching the trees blur by. The different colours meshed together, even though everything was only green.

But looking beyond the trees that aligned the road I could see something.

It was white with tinges of blue. And for a second I thought it was nothing and ignored it, but it was like it was running, because even though we were driving at 50 miles an hour it was still there.

I squinted to look as closely as I could, but the trees were blinding me from the object, and then, I saw it.

A flash of golden blonde hair.

_Come get me Bella._

"NO!" I was screaming now. And Jacob began to swerve the car until he pulled off to the side of the road and put each hand on either side of my face trying to calm me down.

"Bella! Shh! What's wrong!?" He demanded frantically,

All I could do was mumbled non sense and point out the window.

"Bella what's there?" He said as if he were speaking to a 7 year old.

I tried to speak coherently but if I tried to talk I would only scream more.

Finally I opened my mouth looking up at him as the tears drowned my eyes and a piercing scream echoed in the car.

"She's back!"

-

**(A/N: Is that considered a cliffie, hm i dont know. but hopefully it does leave you on the edge of your seating, and making you want to press the pretty button that says "REVIEW THIS CHAPTER?" that would be just peachy, And yah see guys, im getting better at updating, so let me know what you think and maybe the next chapter will be up faster then this one was. ! :) THANKS A BUNCH ! ) OH AND I KNOW YOU GUYS PROBS WANNA SEE MORE OF ED/BELLA BUT I PROMISE IT WILL COME, RIGHT NOW BELLA IS JUST TRYING TO COPE WITH EVERYTHING. AND YES I AM STILL TAKING IDEAS, SO TAKE ALL YOUR CRAZY IDEAS AND AWESOME THOUGHTS AND JUST SCRIBBLE EM' DOWN IN THAT SILLY REVIEW BOX ! THANKS A BILLION TO THOSE CRAZY REVIEWERS WHO ARE STILL WITH THIS STORY. TONS OF LOVE. !)  
**


	16. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

-**  
**

Jacob sat frozen for a moment before he undid his seat belt as fast he could.

"Bella I need to go." He said fumbling to get out of the car, I put both my hands on his arm praying he would stay, the tears still dripped down my face.

"No, Jacob, stay! Stay! Please oh _god_ please stay!" I sobbed; he shrugged my arms off of him and gave me an apologetic look.

"I got to go Bella; I have to make it safe for everyone, especially you." He said before looking at me one last time, opening the door and slamming it shut again.

I watched him as he sprinted and disappeared into the woods that surrounded me.

I sat shaken on the passenger's seat, not being able to process a thought.

Finally I moved over to the driver's side and turned the keys, my hands were shaking as I put them on the steering wheel and began to drive.

I knew exactly where I was going and turned the car around, racing down the empty road.

Every couple of seconds I had the urge to look over my shoulder or around me to see if a blonde devil was standing there looking straight at me.

I was scared beyond belief as I drove down the drive way to the house.

I exited the car, not even bothering to take the keys out of the ignition, and ran as fast as I could up the front steps.

When I opened the door to run in, Edward was standing there blocking me.

"Edward! Edw"- I was screaming when he interrupted me.

And then everything seemed to shrink around me, including myself. It was like all my worst fears were beginning to suffocate me. It was the look on Edwards face.

*

Sometimes the world seems like a horrible place.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"Bella, I think we should talk."

Horrible, horrible things happen, that you know you don't deserve.

"Bella… I don't think the wedding should go on."

It's even worse when you relive it all over again.

"You're leaving." It was more of a statement then a question and once again I was crying.

The tears never wavered.

"It's the best thing for you Bella, I am dangerous…it would kill me to hurt you."

His eyes stared down into mine, and I became dizzy. I needed something to hold onto but when I reached out for him he moved away.

"Is that all you got?" I said looking up at him, with blood shot- watered eyes. I probably looked pathetic; standing in front of him as he shined like every star heaven could compose while I stood in his shadow.

He looked at me quizzically, and I looked away as I answered his unspoken question.

"Is that your only excuse? You should have more then that." I said not looking at him, and then I mumbled "You sound like a broken record."

He heard that.

"It's just that, Bella, you seemed so happy with Jacob this morning and you have been not yourself these days and I was confused, but I have figured it out. Why should I stand in the way of your future? Why should I be the reason you can't be happy with Jacob for as long as you live. I don't deserve you Bella, and I will always love you, but I know that you could never love me the same way you love Jacob,"

It was a simple statement, a simple fixture of words and suddenly the Déjà vu was broken, smashed into tiny pieces of an unforgotten memory.

I had never heard this before, and now my head was spinning even more.

"But you can't leave Edward." I sobbed and reached for his hand once again.

"I have to Bella." He pulled away gently.

"I'm going to leave now." He said backing away, and I couldn't help but let a sob escape my lips.

"Goodbye Bella." It was only a whisper.

"No, No Edward don't please no please come back I need you!" I screamed as he left, but I was all alone.

I hadn't even noticed that we were outside. The sky was black, and it felt like there was no hint of light in the world. The wind roared and the trees swayed to the side.

I didn't know where he went, so there was no point in following him,

I thought ironically how the pain was so much worse the second time around,

or unless that's just because its happening right now and I'm convinced that last time didn't hurt _this much._

I felt my feet as they began to move under me until I realized that the wind was hitting me in the face.

I was running.

I didn't know where I would go but I went with it and ran as fast as I could.

I was thinking to myself, how fast it was all happening.

Maybe I was running out of time.

A huge clap of thunder roared over my head and I kept running until my legs gave way.

I fell into the grass face first and screamed. And screamed and _screamed._

The tears were now drowning me and the thought kept repeating over and over and over again in my head.

I failed.

I wasn't going to get back, I wasn't going to be with him, _I wasn't going to save Edward._

_Oh Bellaaaaa…_

My head darted upwards, as fast as a bullet I scanned the perimeter. Nobody was there, but in the blackness beyond the trees that surrounded me in the forest I was in, I saw something move.

_  
Oh Bellaaaaaaaa….._

I heard a high pitched, little girl like, giggle.

"Who's there?!" I demanded into the loneliness of the swaying and empty trees around me.

"Guess who."

I jumped, the voice sounded right in my ear and I darted around.

Nothing was there.

"I know its you Emily."

Nothing happened, until a couple seconds later when there was another giggled somewhere in the darkness of the trees.

"You remember my name."

"WHERE ARE YOU, EMILY?" I screamed, the birds in the trees flee.

" I'm right behind you Bella." I darted around again, searching the trees with my eyes.

"Come out Emily!" I said grinding my teeth, She giggled again.

"You remember my name." She repeated,

"I remember a lot of things." I said, still walking in a circle looking into emptiness.

Suddenly the wind stopped howling, the trees stopped swaying, and everything was dead silent. I turned around, and there she stood, in an old fashion white dress looking like a dead little girl, she was staring at me with unnatural electric blue eyes.

"Do you remember when I killed Edward?"

I screamed and ran at her with my arms out in front. I didn't even think it over before I remembered she was a vampire and I was a human.

She grabbed my arms with no hesitation and threw me in the air. I flew back into a tree on the other side of the meadow.

She cocked her head to the side.

"I'm going to kill you Bella." She whispered and moved like lightening until she was standing in front of me. I had hit the tree so hard I could feel the hot stickiness on my head and arms and her eyes widened.

I knew I couldn't put up much of a fight because I was slowly sinking into unconsciousness.

Blackness overwhelmed me, and I knew I had to keep my eyes open.

I felt as she sunk her teeth into my throat and began to drink all I had inside of me.

It was funny because I didn't feel the burn of the venom, the sting of my gashes, or the pain in my back.

I couldn't feel_ the pain._

I felt her as she pulled away from me and I knew I must have been dead, I was done with, Sucked dry.

But I could still hear my heart faintly beating, and then I remembered that this was when I had been changed. Something made Emily stop from killing me and now was the moment I would find out who had saved me.

I tried my hardest to open my eyes but my consciousness was slowly fading, my vision was blurry but I could see the golden orbs staring down at me with shock and agony,

And I barley felt as he picked me up in his stone cold arms.

Thats when the blackness overtook me.

-

**(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that, the next chapter will be up supersoon, so keep checking back. Thanks to my reviewers, you know how i love you guys, and please I STRONGLY ENCOURAGE NEW REVIEWERS. so pleasepleaseplease let me know what you think of the story, k? :)**

Thankyou Bunches !  
REVIEW. )


	17. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 **

-

**C A R L I S L E**

**-  
**

Edward and Bella lied side by side on the stone floor. It had been almost 30 minutes since they both went tumbling to the ground, unconscious.

I stood over both of them checking for _anything._

Anything that could reassure me that there was still some life left in them.

But it was the way they were laying that I could have sworn they were dead.

I had seen a lot of corpses in my life, 300 hundred years of pale faces, lifeless bodies and fading heartbeats.

But never had I imagined my son would be one of them.

His face was paler then normal and his eyes were closed but had big stretch marks under them.

Isabella lied at his side, with her hair fanned out across the stone floor, like a halo.

Her face was just the same as Edwards.

Romeo and Juliet was the name of this tragedy.

"What is it Alice?" I turned my head around towards Jaspers voice who was comfortingly whispering in my daughters' ear.

I was glad Emily had left a few minutes ago; I couldn't care for where she could have gone.

Alice's eyes were wide her body unmoving. She was having a vision.

I looked at her, waiting for the outcome except it took longer then normal for her to regain her posture.

"Alice what is it?" I asked, finally her eyes darted even wider, as if I had woken her from her reverie.

She looked at my with wide baffled, wild eyes. If it was possible I'd say the room went even quieter as Alice whispered with a vicious tone.

"Someone is changing the past."

*

**B E L L A**

**-  
**

_"Will you do it for her Edward?"_

_"You did it last time."_

_"You can save her." _

I could only faintly hear the voices. They were muffled by something loud and continuous. It was a bloodcurdling sound that drowned out the voices, and shrieking almost deadly sound. Sounded like hell was coming alive.

_"Save her."_

My eyes flashed open revealing the Cullen family standing over top of me.

My eyes darted right to Edwards, who was holding my hand to his lips.

I tried to hear what he was saying, his lips moved at top speed, tickling my fingers and I finally realized that he was repeating the words "I'm sorry."

I could feel an intense pain seeping through my body, and suddenly the shrieking sound had gotten louder.

"Bella Shh."

Oh,

It was me.

It sounded as if I were dying one thousand deaths.

"Save her." Someone repeated, and Edward let go of my hand. It looked as if he was going to kiss my neck, but then I realized the truth behind it.

"NOOO!" I screamed, at the top of my lungs, with all the energy I could conjure.

"What! What Bella!?" Edward cried.

Suddenly I felt a painful shock in the middle of my chest, and screamed once again.

"The venom is moving too quickly."

_Everything is._ I thought dimly. Another whip of pain slashed my heart.

Another scream.

"I have to save you Bella." Edward cried, bending his head back down to my throat.

"NO, Edward PLEASE." I screamed again. He looked at me and every bit of his perfect face was mashed up into a portrait of complete horror.

"You… Don't…know the …TRUTH!" I yelled through grinding teeth.

"What's the truth Bella?_**Y****OU'RE DYING****!**_" It was the only time he had ever yelled at me and it almost frightened me. Not because of his words, because of the truth behind his words.

_He was more scared then he had ever been in his life._

And I could see, behind his eyes, that he was truly thinking of a life without me. I could die right this second, and he would have forever to remember it.

"Please Edward, TRUST ME, just …bite me." I shouted he looked at me quizzically.

"Bite you? Why?!" He was sobbing now, his chest heaved but nothing drained from his eyes.

Suddenly everything began to slow down, and the beating in my ears began to fade.

I then realized that it was my heart that was fading.

_I_ was fading.

And even though I was dying all over again, it felt almost peaceful.

The world seemed to slow down just a bit, and I _liked_ it because I got a second look at Edwards beautiful eyes.

They were full of sorrow and agony and guilt, but I got to reassure myself that he was there.

_He was there._

Standing before me with his hands on mine, whispering things in my ear I couldn't hear.

"_I love you Edward_." I whispered, well nearly gasped. It felt like all the air from my lungs had simply vanished.

His expression broke into many unfixable pieces. His chest heaved.

"I _need_ to save you Bella." He said boldly. He was trying to be the hero again.

"Bite me Edward. I can save you. _I can save you_." I whispered, darkness was pulling at all my senses drowning me in the quiet blackness.

Edward put a light hand on my cheek, something I could barley feel.

"You have saved me." And just before I fell into the blackness I watched as he bent his head to my throat, kissing it softly before nipping it with his perfect teeth.

I put my hands in his hair, and he pulled his head up, kissing me just as gently as he whispered the words,

"I love you too."

-

_Next chapter will be up asap, and trust me ladies and gentlemen you do not want to miss it, reviews are welcome (obviously) and I would really appreciate it ! love goes out to all those faithful reviewers already, you guys are what made this chapter come up ( and thats pretty lucky because i'm supposed to be studying for a science test, and memorizing 3 monologues.)  
;) REVIEW ! k? _


	18. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16  
**

-

Sometimes the world can seem like a terrible place.

And sometimes horrible things happen.

But even when you are fully convinced everything has fallen apart,

There's that one string of hope left that you find yourself reaching for,

With all your will power, with all your strength.

Just so in the end you can believe it was all worth it.

Just so in the end, you can believe maybe the world isn't that terrible after all.

-

**A L I C E**

**-  
**

It had to be the hardest thing I had ever done,

Willing myself to not look away.

Carlisle stood over Bella, who was now struggling against him.

He had her arms pinned at her sides and Emmett grabbed her legs, and she was screaming again. She thrashed against them with such a force it nearly sent Emmett flying into the wall behind him.

And all the while I was standing with my back again the stone wall promising myself I wouldn't scream.

She just looked like she was in so much _pain,_

More pain then I had ever seen in my life and for once I couldn't help her.

I couldn't help my best friend, my little sister.

Behind me the big wooden doors slammed closed and my hand clasped over my mouth holding it in as I watched Emily walk in.

She slowly strode over to where Bella still lied on the floor beside Edward.

Suddenly, Bella's body stopped struggling, and Carlisle and Emmett slowly loosened their grip.

Emily laughed an ominous laugh, and stood over Carlisle.

"Excuse me." She said, Carlisle being the gentlemen he always was did move for her, but snarled at her from under his breath, Emmett on the other hand didn't move.

"You're not going to touch my Sister," Emmett growled, still protectively crouched over Bella.

"Oh but you must have forgotten, She isn't your sister." She said smugly and Jasper came up behind Emmett and pulled him away before Emily could do anything.

Bella was still sprawled out across the floor, her body now resting in the same position she had been for the last few hours.

Emily bent down and whispered in Bella's ear.

And even with all my super hearing, I could only dimly make out what Emily was saying.

"You're lucky Edward stopped me Bella," She whispered venomously. "You're just so lucky, because if he hadn't, you would be here lying at my feet dead."

"And we both know what that would do to poor Edward. How would he think if you couldn't save him? Oh poor Isabella, Too bad things didn't work out differently."

Bella was now moving again, but not as forcefully this time.

Almost as if she were asleep and having a bad dream.

Emily stood up, thinking nothing of it, and turned towards Edward lying right beside Bella.

There had been no improvement with him throughout all these hours.

It looked as if Emily was about to say something to Edward also, but I would never know,

Because right at that second my mind blanked out and images came swirling through my head as they normally did, but this one shocked me.

It was this vision that I didn't know whether I should scream or smile but suddenly it was too late to warn anybody, and as the vision cleared, the scene that had been in front of me with Emily kneeling over Edward, Bella on the ground and Emmett and Jasper at the back.

It all changed at lightening speed.

Everyone was lifted gasping, as Emily stood up and looked around the room.

Then she noticed with her aqua blue eyes that the beautiful girl on the floor was missing.

We heard a chuckle echoing through the large room.

Emily was turning around with furious eyes, searching the room.

"Oh Emily,"

The familiar voice echoed in the room and I could help but smile. My eyes dated around looking for my best friend.

"Oh Poor Emily,"

Her voice sounded again, Emily was beyond furious now.

"Where are you?!" Emily screamed.

Another chuckle,

"Behind you."

Emily darted around and every eye in the room landed upon the Girl leaning lazily against the wall, looking at the blonde.

"Boo." Bella laughed, and something about her almost frightened me. It was her feline posture and the blackness of her eyes. It almost didn't look like _Bella._

"What are you going to do Isabella? Kill me? You do remember what powers I have, right?" Emily laughed, but it was a nervous laugh as if she was intimidated by Bella who still leaned again the wall.

"Oh Yes I do remember what powers you have, and I also remember how you used them again my family. Do you remember that? Because frankly I thought it was really _pathetic,_ and you were just_ desperate_. So yeah, you _are_ right; maybe I should kill you for that, because _Emily_ there was a flaw in your plan."

The smile Bella now had on her face made Emily shrink back.

"What?"

"You think I don't know, well unfortunately for you I am not stupid. You were there, it was you who tried to kill me and not you from the past. You used your powers to go back in time with me and once I got the idea to change everything you just had to get in the middle of it all. Aren't I right?"

Bella walked forward towards the blonde girl who looked like a butterfly pinned to a board.

"But you see it was Edward who saved me, Edward who also bit me…

Can you tell me Emily, What happens when there are two types of venom running through your veins?"

Carlisle gasped loudly and my eyes quickly flickered to his mask of complete shock.

"But… But….That must mean…" Carlisle stuttered in disbelief and Bella smiled and finished for him.

"That I have the wickedest power."

Emily was now looking at Bella as if she were a mouse looking into the vicious eyes of the snake.

Bella walked towards Emily with a wicked hint of evil flashing through her black eyes.

"B-b-but Edward was supposed to leave you." Emily stuttered.

"He saved me, and right after he bit me Alice explained the story of the future to them, so they packed up to leave, to at least try to keep the future the same so I could stand right here, in front of you, ready to kick your ass."

I was surprised when Bella had said my name, and then I realized she was talking about Me from the past.

"Want to see what _I_ can do, Emily?" It was the most vicious words I had ever heard and Bella smiled before her eyes turned a twisted shade of electric purple.

And without touching her, Emily went flying back into the stone wall with such force; it took her a second to stand up again.

Emily's eyes were burning just as sinisterly as Bella's now. Everyone expected something to happen to Bella, but she just stood there laughing.

"You can't hurt me Emily, I have the Ultimate Power."

Emily screamed, the flames in Bella's eyes flickered and under great force Emily was crouched down on the floor looking up at the brunette with lidded eyes.

When she tried to stand up, there was another blow to Emily's chest and she flew backwards again.

"Oh, I'm sorry ill go easy on you." Bella said and Emily's head darted up to meet Bella, She was furious. Her blue eyes grew larger as Bella crashed into the opposite wall.

Bella screamed as Emily's eyes darted once more to Bella and she went slamming backwards.

"What's you're power?!" Emily screamed, Bella removed her self from the wall.

"_Every _Power."

I looked over to Jasper who was holding Emmett back with all his might.

Bella screamed and Emily fell to the ground, looking as if someone was holding her down against her will.

She finally found enough strength to stand up; she walked away from Bella.

Bella was standing there looking confused and watched as Emily walked towards Edwards lifeless form.

She fell to her knees over top of him and looked down at him before looking back up at Bella, an exhausted but devilish smile appearing on her face.

"I'll kill him." She said, running one finger down the side of his face.

I looked back at Bella who was so rigid it looked like she'd break.

"Don't Touch Him!" Bella's piercing scream echoed through the room, she looked so much more vulnerable. Everything fell silent.

Emily was smiling, and the finger that was running down his face was now at his throat.

"You know what I can do." Emily said, looking at Bella.

Bella didn't move.

"And you know what _I_ can do,"

And before she could react, Emily fell to the floor.

-

**_Sorry for not updating in awhile, but here it is a pretty crazy chapter, the next one should be up asap, so yeah i hope you liked it. i did:)_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	19. Chapter 17

**( a/n : OHMY, I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG AND IM SOOO SORRY GUYS SO HERES A WICKED CHAPTER, PLEASE DONT HATE ME TOO MUCH ! :) THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! THANKS SOO MUCHHH ! THIS CHPTRS FOR ALL OF YOU :D)**

**-  
**

**CHAPTER 17**

**-  
**

**A L I C E**

**-**

Everything was silent for a moment, Emily was lying extremely still on the floor beside Edward, Bella hunched over her.

Everything happened so fast as Carlisle ran over towards Emily, observing her lifeless form.

"Is she dead?" Bella whispered, her eyes closed. Carlisle looked up, I couldn't understand his expression.

"Yes,"

I sighed, letting go of the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. And for the first time that felt like forever, my legs began to move in front of me, unsteadily carrying me to Bella's side.

"Bella!" I cried as I fell into her, wrapping my tiny arms around her solid shoulders.

She was hesitant for a moment until she slowly regained her posture and wrapped her arms around me too.

"Alice," She breathed, and I smiled a bit as Jasper let go of Emmett, who also came forward.

"Some show Bells," Emmett laughed nervously. Bella gently let go of me and smiled up at her brother.

"Thanks," She mouthed, but her eyes were infinitely sad and I regained my memory and remembered my brother lying on the floor at our feet.

"Edward." I murmured and fell to my knees beside Carlisle. Bella followed.

I grabbed his long pale fingers in my hand and held them as tight as I could, a tearless sob escaping my chest.

"Edward you have to wake up." I cried silently. When he didn't move I began to scream, the sobs now racking inside my chest.

"Edward, please! Wake up! _Please_! _Don't do this_,"

I felt Jaspers long arms wrap around me and pick me up as if I were an infant crying over a broken toy.

"Shhh," He whispered in my hair and I buried my face in his chest.

Everything was silent for a moment as we grieved, me sobbing into Jaspers chest, Carlisle searching for any kind of hope in his son and Emmett who was pretending to be fine.

"Edward?" It was Bella's soft words, as gentle as a lullaby and so full of sadness.

"I did it Edward," She whispered, and I peeked one eye out from Jaspers chest to watch her as she soothingly played with Edward's hair.

"She's gone Edward, she's gone and she's not coming back… I tried," She tried to laugh, but failed as it was a chocked laugh, a forced laugh.

"I tried to stop her, I tried to save you." She was now sobbing;

I could almost see the invisible tears pouring from her eyes. "If I was only faster, if I was only stronger…. I could have _saved_ you Edward."

Carlisle patted her back. "Isabella, You couldn't have, Emily had it all planned out. You didn't know, it wasn't your fault…" Carlisle tried to sooth her but Bella's sobs were now audible.

"No! I _could_ have! I _should_ have!" She screamed, not looking at anybody. "I should have."

And the determination and regret was so clear in her words that it made my stone heart shatter.

And she laid down beside the boy on the floor, with her head resting on his shoulder looking up to his closed eyes, which could never look back at her.

And she just stayed like that, silent as the world went on around them.

-  
**  
I S A B E L L A**

**-**

_He took my hand, moving it from his lips, but holding it to his face._

_"I love you." He said "It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true."_

_It was the first time he said he loved me- in so many words. He might not realize it, but I certainly did.  
_  
-

_"Forever" he vowed, still a little staggered._

_"That's all I'm asking for" I said and I stretched up on my toes so that I could press my lips to his._

_-  
_

the memories came, hitting me each time with as much force as the next, shaking my body and making the sobs come louder as I laid beside him looking into his unopened eyes.

_"By the way," he said in a casual tone "I'm not leaving you."_

Another sob came which sounded like a scream as it left my lips, almost as if I was being tortured.

_"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."_

"Edward, _please!_" I cried, somewhere in the distance someone else was crying tearlessly too.

I could hear a tiny sound at the back of my brain, calling my name.

Maybe I was going crazy now; maybe the venom had gone to my head. But the world was still spinning around me and I was still crying, and nothing had changed.

_"Bella."_ The voice called, and suddenly I dived into another memory.

I was standing on a cliff, looking down the endless fall to the black waters below.

_Yes?_ I didn't speak; it was only my thoughts answering the unspoken question.

_"Don't do this."_

And suddenly I could recall the memory, because it was _his_ voice. His angelic and perfect voice inside my head, maybe my mind was running amuck.

I was reliving the memory from all those years ago as I stood on the edge of the cliff, just to hear his voice.

Some more words were exchanged and his voice sounded once more, he was begging me not to. _"Please, For me."_

_But you won't stay with me any other way._

And I felt my toes poking over the edge and I sucked in a breath, knowing what was coming next. The inevitable.

When my feet left the rock, and the wind hit my face I had that strange sense of freedom.

Why had I jumped all those years ago? Oh yes, it was because he was gone.

He had left, but he did come back.

Maybe the reason I enjoyed this freedom of the fall so much more then I had was because I knew the truth this time.

This time he wasn't coming back.

And as I fell I savoured the moment, his voice echoing in the back of my head, the rain soaking my clothes, and the wind that made me feel alive.

But as I waited to hit the water, it never came.

Because now I was lying beside Edward, still sobbing and clutching his hand.

And I remembered something.

Something that didn't come to me as a memory to be relived, but just a thought.

I remembered a dream I had, only a short time ago.

A dream, which meant I had it when I was reliving the past.

A dream about Edward, Emily and Me.

Edwards life was in jeopardy as he stood at the edge of a cliff.

_A cliff._

In some distant part of my mind I realized that I had stopped crying and stopping moving, using all of my power to put this puzzle together.

Why had my dream been about Edward jumping off a cliff?

But he wasn't jumping, Emily had pushed him.

I remember his green eyes full of fear.

He was still human.

_You wanted me to be human, well watch me._

_"Save him Bella."_ Emily had said,

But how?

When _I_ had jumped off the cliff I was saved by Jacob,

Who would save Edward?

Were my predictions even _possible_?

And I sat up, all the puzzle pieces finally clicking together in my head.

Alice looked at me, "Bella what's wrong?"

"I'm going to save him," I said determination strong in my voice.

"Bella Dear, that's impossible." Carlisle doubted gently, I looked at him, my gaze firm and steady as I answered my question from before.

"Anything is possible."

-

_**review! :)**_


End file.
